Sur le chemin des ombres
by Adalas
Summary: Rares sont les mystères et les secrets qui résistent à Sherlock. Pourtant, il semblerait que John lui en ait caché un... un secret qui va changer sa relation avec son ami... (Johnlock)
1. Chapter 1

**Rating T : slash mais avec du fluff (on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes ^^) et aussi un peu de gore dans certains passages. Perso un peu OOC à cause de l'intégration de surnaturel.**

 **Genres : surnaturel, romance, aventure**

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic qui met en scène du surnaturel (encore :p) et qui, cette fois-ci comportera plusieurs chapitres (entièrement rédigés et prêts à être mis en ligne) et cette fic, elle est pour toi **Nalou** : reine des UA qui m'a fait aimer les univers alternatifs avec du surnaturel : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! :D

PS : voilà le premier chapitre en avance parce que tu trépignais derrière ton ordi depuis déjà plusieurs semaines :p

* * *

Un gargantuesque merci à **Flo'w Tralala** qui m'a donné un coup de main immense et qui a fait un superbe travail de Bêta. Sans elle cette fic aurait probablement fini dans la corbeille de mon ordi à cause du syndrome de la page blanche.

Un gros merci à **Elie Bluebell** pour son soutient permanent, son enthousiasme et son aide pour m'avoir aider à trouver un titre parce que c'était pas gagné ! x)

Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

La lune brillait, sa lueur d'argent évanescent presque occultée par les lumières orange de la ville.

Sherlock, debout devant la fenêtre de son salon, regardait le trafic nocturne de Baker Street.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'appartement pourtant, il pouvait sentir la présence familière et rassurante de John dans sa chambre du premier étage. Le docteur avait prévu de sortir ce soir mais sur l'insistance de Sherlock il était resté. Le détective avait prétexté qu'il aurait probablement besoin de lui à l'aube ou dans le courant de la nuit aussi, il était préférable que John reste à la maison pour être immédiatement disponible.

C'était la raison officielle.

La vraie raison pour laquelle Sherlock voulait que son ami reste à Baker Street cette nuit était bien plus personnelle voire égoïste : il voulait avoir John près de lui et le savoir en compagnie d'autres personnes le faisait grincer des dents sans qu'il en comprenne tout à fait la raison. Après tout : John n'était pas une propriété que l'on pouvait posséder. Il n'était pas _à lui_ et, par conséquent, il avait parfaitement le droit d'aller voir d'autres gens, mais...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un grognement qui filtra de l'étage. Malgré le son cassé, tout juste humain, il reconnut la voix de son ami et il sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Ce n'était pas une plainte comme il arrivait souvent à John d'en pousser durant ses cauchemars. Non, là, c'était un grognement de douleur.

Sans qu'il leur en ait donné l'ordre, ses jambes le conduisirent dans les escaliers dont il gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Il arriva devant la porte close de la chambre de John. Son ami avait été très clair quant au respect de l'espace personnel que représentaient les chambres et Sherlock savait que son ami serait furieux de le voir débouler en pleine nuit.

Le silence régnait de nouveau et il s'apprêtait à redescendre lorsqu'une respiration sifflante résonna faiblement.

Le cerveau de Sherlock s'éteignit et il ouvrit brutalement la porte. La vision qui s'offrit à lui le paralysa : John était recroquevillé sur les couvertures de son lit. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et tous ses membres douloureusement contractés tremblaient par intermittence. Sherlock vit John lever la tête vers lui. Son ami avait une mine épouvantable : son visage était livide, tordu par des grimaces de souffrance, ses cheveux en bataille étaient collés par la sueur qui faisait sinistrement briller son front. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, leur regard vitreux.

Sherlock se sentit pâlir.

 _Bon Dieu, John, que t'arrive-t-il ?_

 **oOo oOo oOo**

John vit Sherlock entrer et il sentit son regard le scanner de la tête aux pieds. Le médecin se recroquevilla un peu plus et étouffa un gémissement de douleur qui lui donnait l'impression que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient en train de brûler. La douleur était telle qu'il avait oublié de s'enfermer à clé et de laisser la clé dans la serrure afin que Sherlock ne puisse pas la crocheter. Il se fustigea pour son erreur qui risquait de lui coûter son amitié avec le détective. Il ouvrit les yeux et malgré sa vision voilée, il vit l'inquiétude dans ceux de Sherlock. D'ordinaire, il en aurait été touché mais ce soir, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il devait _absolument_ rester seul. Prenant une inspiration tremblante qui lui racla la gorge comme du papier de verre, il siffla :

\- Sherlock ! Fiche le camp !

\- Ne sois pas idiot, John, il est clair que tu ne vas pas bien et que tu as besoin de moi !

La voix de son ami, pourtant basse, lui vrilla les tympans, amplifiant sa migraine qui pulsait atrocement au rythme des contractions de son estomac qui le rendaient nauséeux. Mais John était un combattant, alors il n'était pas question que Sherlock voit à quel point il allait mal. Aussi, il répliqua avec autant de véhémence que sa faiblesse le lui permettait :

\- Ah, parce que tu es médecin, maintenant ?!

\- Non, mais n'importe quel imbécile remarquerait que tu ne vas pas bien.

Le détective s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur son lit, son corps à quelques centimètres du sien. Il tendit la main vers lui pour la poser sur l'une de ses épaules raidies par la douleur. John se recula : surtout aucun contact de peur que la souffrance qui irradiait par chacun de ses pores ne s'amplifie au point de le faire hurler. Hurlement qui ne manquerait pas d'alarmer Sherlock. Le limier sembla comprendre car il retira sa main – visiblement à regret – pour la laisser reposer sur sa propre cuisse.

\- John ! murmura-t-il, que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Sherlock, je te le répète : ce n'est rien ! Laisse-moi me reposer et tu verras que j'irai mieux demain, haleta-t-il, sa poitrine se soulevant avec difficulté pour murmurer ces mots par petits paquets saccadés.

\- Je ne t'empêche pas de te reposer, John. Seulement, il est hors de question que je te laisse seul.

 _Pitié, Sherlock, si : laisse-moi seul !_

Il avait mal, tellement mal. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'une balle s'était logée dans son épaule était tellement infinitésimale par rapport ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Et tant que Sherlock serait avec lui, il continuerait de souffrir jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève et il n'était pas sûr d'être suffisamment endurant pour tenir le coup toute la nuit.

\- Bordel, mais si j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide je t'appellerai !

Mais Sherlock secoua la tête, campant fermement sur ses positions. Cette loyauté touchait profondément John qui sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais il aurait tellement apprécié cette sollicitude dans d'autres circonstances... Il poussa un profond soupir :

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si têtu ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi stupide ? Il est évident que ton état ne me permet pas de te laisser seul !

Il était clair que Sherlock ne partirait pas et son angoisse le rendait plus acerbe que jamais. John serra les dents tandis qu'une vague de souffrance le faisait trembler. Si seulement Sherlock pouvait partir, il pourrait enfin apaiser la douleur...

\- Sherlock, pour la dernière fois : va-t'en ! murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Puis devant l'air blessé de Sherlock, il ajouta :

\- S'il te plaît. Promis, ça ira mieux demain, fais-moi confiance.

Il cligna des yeux pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision qui se brouillait de plus en plus. Il vit l'hésitation dans le regard de Sherlock qui ne le quittait pas des yeux tandis qu'un tic nerveux faisait tressauter sa joue.

\- S'il te plaît, Sherlock, tout ira bien, chuchota-t-il.

Il réprima un soupir de soulagement qui ne ferait que vexer Sherlock s'il l'entendait lorsqu'il vit son ami capituler :

\- Très bien ! dit le logicien en se levant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais, John ? Je... Appelle-moi si tu... – il se racla la gorge pour tenter de finir sa phrase – Si tu as besoin d'aide.

Le malaise de Sherlock envers ses propres émotions fit naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres de John qui murmura :

\- Promis, je le ferai si j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Bien...

La porte se referma dans un son feutré derrière Sherlock. John ferma les yeux. Enfin... Il allait pouvoir soulager son corps torturé...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Dès que Sherlock eut refermé la porte, le silence revint et il ne fut pas troublé pendant le restant de la nuit. Jusqu'au petit matin où John redescendit, les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage peut-être légèrement plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Assis dans son fauteuil qu'il n'avait pas quitté de la nuit, l'esprit en alerte au cas où John l'appellerait, Sherlock ne répondit pas au « bonjour » quotidien de John lorsque ce dernier passa devant lui. Il observa son colocataire se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il entendit l'eau de la douche tambouriner contre les parois de la cabine et le corps de John. Puis, un quart d'heure plus tard, il vit le docteur sortir de la salle d'eau pour se préparer un petit-déjeuner qu'il avala en quelques minutes avant de partir pour la clinique.

C'était une matinée des plus banales. Du moins en apparence car l'attitude détendue de John était factice et une question tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Sherlock :

Comment John qui avait été aussi mal en point durant la nuit pouvait aller aussi bien au petit matin ?

L'état déplorable de son ami gisant sur son lit était gravé derrière ses rétines et le médecin n'était pas assez bon comédien pour le duper et quand bien même : pour quelle raison aurait-il dû jouer la comédie ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Sherlock en était certain : son ami avait vraiment été malade mais dans ce cas, un problème s'imposait car il était impossible de se rétablir aussi vite.

Le logicien secoua la tête, agacé. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens et le seul qui pouvait lui apporter des réponses brillait par son absence. Sherlock joignit les mains en prière sous le menton. La patience n'était pas son fort mais s'il voulait ses réponses, il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir attendre John... du moins, s'il ne trouvait pas les réponses lui-même.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, John ?..._

* * *

 **A suivre ! :p**

 **Un chapitre assez court, je l'avoue mais les prochains seront plus longs ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Slange, Elie Bluebell, Flow'tralala, Sama-66, WhiteWolf26, odea nigthingale, Nunaat pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review et, bien sûr, merci à toi Nalou qui, depuis la mise en ligne du 1er chapitre trépigne encore plus ! :)**

 **Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec John ? La réponse est jus** **te en dessous car l'heure des explications a sonné... enfin, plus ou moins ! :)**

 **PS : bravo à celles qui ont trouvé le secret de John en review ou par MP après plusieurs tentatives qui m'ont fait sourire ! ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

En fin de journée alors que le soir tombait et que la lueur des lampadaires illuminait les rues d'un halo orangé, John, ayant fini sa journée de travail gravissait les escaliers étroits du 221B. A peine se fut-il installé dans son fauteuil que Sherlock le harcela de questions – Pourquoi ? Comment ? Combien de temps ? Par quels moyens ? – tentant d'acculer John afin qu'il crache le morceau. Il vit l'anxiété faire redresser le dos de l'ancien soldat assis dans son fauteuil les poings serrés sur les accoudoirs d'un rouge délavé. Sherlock était un orateur-né. Il utilisait la parole comme des coups d'estoc, sa langue devenant un fleuret vif, acéré et, en véritable épéiste du verbe, il finit – au bout de _quatre_ longues heures de duel – par avoir ce qu'il voulait. Les yeux de son ami brillèrent d'exaspération. Sherlock esquissa un début de sourire victorieux quand John desserra les mâchoires pour répondre :

\- Parce que je suis un loup-garou ! Ça te va comme réponse ?!

Le limier sentit son visage se plisser de dégoût en entendant une réponse aussi ridicule de la part de son ami.

\- Un loup-garou ? Vraiment John ?! cracha-t-il, exaspéré.

John soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez :

\- Tu m'as posé une question et je t'ai répondu, Sherlock.

Le regard du limier se fit glacial :

\- Je te demande une réponse logique pour expliquer ton état d'hier soir et ta miraculeuse guérison, John ! Je n'ai pas besoin de conte de fée ! Garde ça pour les crétins qui lisent ton blog !

\- Navré mais quand tu as éliminé l'impossible ce qui reste, même improbable doit être la vérité. Ce sont tes propres mots, il me semble, non ?

Sherlock serra les dents : il détestait se faire piéger par ses propres phrases :

\- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, John, tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance, feula-t-il.

Les yeux bleus du docteur se plissèrent dans un mélange d'agacement et de défi tandis qu'il redressait le dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil :

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu es la seule personne qui devient dangereuse lorsqu'on la provoque ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas, laissant ses yeux de givre parler pour lui.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ?

La voix de John se teinta d'un vague amusement et le limier haussa un sourcil, perplexe face au brusque changement d'humeur de son colocataire. Cependant, il remit bien vite son masque impassible et décida de tester John :

\- Si ce que tu prétends est vrai alors... prouve-le-moi. Fais-moi... frissonner de peur.

John resta muet en se rencognant dans son siège, les yeux fermés. Sherlock esquissa un sourire, satisfait d'avoir remporté cette joute verbale. John apprenait vite et ses réparties devenaient de plus en plus acérées mais pas encore assez pour dominer Sherlock et ce dernier en était ravi.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence profond et Sherlock commença à perdre patience :

\- Alors John, tu n'as rien pour prouver que ce que tu dis est vrai ? lança-t-il de son ton le plus moqueur et méprisant teinté de cette supériorité qui agaçait tant John.

Le docteur tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit les yeux. Sherlock recula d'un pas : les iris de John avaient pris une teinte dorée et tout le blanc des yeux humains avait disparu laissant la place à des iris incandescents où la pupille noire ressemblait à une tête d'épingle.

C'était des yeux de bête sauvage.

Des yeux de loup.

Sherlock sentit le sang refluer de son visage lorsque les iris inhumains de son ami plongèrent dans les siens :

\- John ?...

Sa voix était hésitante presque tremblante.

 _Bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est scientifiquement impossible !_

Sherlock vit les pupilles se dilater tandis que John se relevait de son fauteuil avec un ricanement rauque. Le médecin pencha la tête sur le côté ne quittant pas Sherlock du regard et ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace bestiale.

Le détective était pétrifié. Lui qui plaçait la logique au-dessus de tout, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient et pourtant...

\- John ? appela-t-il de nouveau, hésitant.

John ne répondit pas. Son regard devint affamé et un grondement sourd sortit des tréfonds de sa poitrine : bas, profond, sauvage, menaçant.

Le logicien sentit son échine frissonner. Son corps le trahissait en répondant à un instinct primitif : celui de la peur face au prédateur.

A une vitesse fulgurante qui rendit sa silhouette floue et indistincte, John bondit en direction de Sherlock, le percutant violemment. Le limier sentit l'air s'échapper de ses poumons tant le choc fut puissant. Il tenta de se relever mais il était cloué sur le tapis par un poids lourd, son crâne frôlant l'un des pieds de la table basse. Il releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec une gueule béante surplombée par une truffe humide et deux yeux dorés.

A califourchon sur sa poitrine, se tenait un énorme loup à la fourrure d'un noir de jais qui faisait claquer ses mâchoires garnies de crocs tranchants à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- JOHN ! hurla le détective.

Le loup, les oreilles couchées sur le crâne, gronda plus fort en enfonçant ses larges pattes dans les épaules du logicien qui sentit les griffes crisser contre le tissu de sa chemise. Sherlock était blanc de peur, ses membres ne lui répondaient plus, son esprit brillant était comme éteint. Seule la peur dominait.

Elle le dominait tout entier.

Sherlock vivait là ses derniers instants avant que le loup ne l'égorge d'un seul coup de croc.

Tué par son seul ami ou du moins ce qu'il en restait... c'était un comble.

Soudain, le loup se mit à trembler. Sa gueule que Sherlock n'avait pas quitté des yeux – il voulait malgré tout voir la mort en face – se tordit dans une sorte de sourire.

Sherlock se redressa tandis que le loup reculait avec cet étrange sourire lupin et un coup de langue chaude et râpeuse qui glissa sur sa joue en une caresse affectueuse et joueuse... rassurante.

Sherlock était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas et il détestait ne pas comprendre.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que ?..._

L'animal recula encore et le limier vit de l'amusement dans les yeux d'or puis la bête noire bondit jusque sur la première marche des escaliers avant de les gravir dans un cliquetis de griffes.

Sherlock entendit la porte de la chambre de John s'ouvrir tandis que le rire de son ami emplissait de ses échos tout l'appartement.

Sherlock se releva, tentant tant bien que mal de se remettre du choc.

Il porta une main à son front comme si par ce simple contact, il pouvait s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les pas de John firent craquer les marches de l'escalier et Sherlock tourna la tête vers son colocataire vêtu d'une chemise et d'un jean, qui le regardait, de l'amusement faisait briller ses iris d'une lueur malicieuse et un petit sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Le détective ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Sherlock devait afficher une drôle de tête car le sourire de John s'élargit tandis que son regard s'adoucissait :

\- T'as vraiment eu la trouille, hein ? murmura gentiment John en se dirigeant vers son fauteuil, se baissant pour ramasser des morceaux d'étoffes - visiblement les restes des vêtements qu'il portait avant... avant...

 _Sa transformation_... _Que... C'était une blague ? Une simple blague ?! Un tour de passe-passe !_

Sherlock plissa les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas ça, c'était trop...

 _Irrationnel !_

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Laissant Sherlock à ses réflexions, John jeta les restes de ses anciens vêtements à la poubelle et mit la bouilloire en marche. Combien de fois s'était-il laissé berner par Sherlock ? Pour une fois, il avait eu le dessus et... ça n'avait pas de prix. La bête en lui était satisfaite d'avoir dominé un homme qui, d'ordinaire, le surpassait en toute chose. Sherlock avait voulu « frissonner de peur » ? Eh bien, il avait été servi et le loup s'en était beaucoup amusé.

 _Tel est pris qui croyait prendre..._

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon armé de deux tasses, l'amusement s'était tari de lui-même et il fronça les sourcils : Sherlock était debout, immobile au milieu du salon comme perdu dans ses pensées. Certes, avec son numéro, il lui avait donné matière à réfléchir, remettant même en cause des lois scientifiques que Sherlock comme tout bon scientifique qui se respecte, croyait immuable.

\- Sherlock ? appela-t-il doucement.

Son ami croisa son regard.

\- Tu devrais venir t'asseoir, on va discuter, dit John en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il cala son dos avec son coussin aux couleurs de l'Angleterre et attendit que Sherlock en fasse de même tout en lui tendant sa tasse fumante qui répandait dans l'air tiède une fragrance de bergamote.

Il sourit lorsque son ami s'assit prudemment dans son fauteuil en le harponnant de son regard acéré.

John but son thé en attendant que le limier daigne ouvrir la bouche. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce qui déclenche cette... transformation ? As-tu toujours été comme ça ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne le montrer que maintenant ? Jusqu'à quel point te contrôles-tu ? Pourquoi ta fourrure est noire alors que tu es blond ? Quelles sont tes nouvelles capacités sous ta forme animale ? Combien êtes-vous ?

John manqua d'avaler de travers :

\- J'avais prévu de répondre à tes questions mais pas à celles de l'Inquisition Espagnole !

Sherlock ne dit rien. Il se contenta de joindre ses mains en prière sous son menton, délaissant sa tasse fumante sur l'accoudoir en cuir de son propre fauteuil.

Le médecin soupira :

\- Bon, pourquoi tu ne le découvres que maintenant, tout simplement parce que je me suis toujours débrouillé pour que tu ne t'aperçoives de rien : soit tu étais trop absorbé par une affaire et j'allais me coucher pour me transformer, soit je sortais, prétextant vouloir prendre l'air ou aller boire un verre. J'aurai dû me douter que c'était vain car, bien sûr dès que tu as senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, il a fallu que tu insistes jusqu'à découvrir la vérité. Certes j'aurais pu directement t'en parler mais... je n'étais pas sûr que tu réagisses aussi bien... Pour la question du nombre... Tu te doutes bien que nous ne sommes pas nombreux, une dizaine dans tout Londres, au total, formant une meute dont je ne fais pas parti. Ensuite, pour ta première question : comment est-ce possible ? Je n'en sais rien. Ça se produit, c'est dans ma nature, c'est tout. Ensuite... non, je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. Tu connais les légendes sur les loups-garous ?... Non, bien sûr que non, se corrigea John, données inutiles ?

\- C'était le cas avant.

\- Mais plus maintenant.

\- Effectivement.

\- Alors saches que le don de transformation, si je peux l'appeler ainsi se fait par le biais d'une morsure. La salive du loup-garou contient un virus qui s'introduit dans l'organisme, modifiant les cellules et ton code génétique, permettant à ton corps de se transformer. Et avant que tu ne le demandes : non, on ne sait pas comment un tel virus est possible mais une fois qu'il est en toi, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible.

Sherlock plissa les yeux, dubitatif. John sentit un frisson le parcourir en se sentant scruté comme un rat de laboratoire. Il se dépêcha d'ajouter :

\- Il est hors de question que je te serve de cobaye pour tes expériences !

Le détective haussa un sourcil :

\- Hmm... Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux t'étudier ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie Sherlock, le moindre mystère est sujet à des analyses avec toi !

\- Bien vu, murmura le limier, énigmatique qui ajouta :

\- Tu t'es fait mordre en Afghanistan.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Et où voudrais-tu que ça te sois arrivé, John ?! Le désert et le chaos la guerre offrent plus de possibilités pour une attaque et moins de risques de se faire repérer. Tu étais déjà à terre, l'épaule blessée. Les médecins t'ont soigné et ont retiré la balle mais ils ont aussi dû recoudre une blessure due à une morsure sur ta jambe n'est-ce pas ? Cette même jambe qui te faisait boiter lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés.

John était habitué à l'intellect de Sherlock mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif : ça semblait si simple de pouvoir faire pareil mais en réalité, c'était d'une délicate complexité... Le docteur fut ramené à la réalité par un Sherlock impatient :

\- John ? Je t'ai posé d'autres questions auxquelles j'aimerais que tu répondes !

\- Hein ? Euh, oui, pour le contrôle... disons que je garde ma conscience. Je reste moi, Sherlock, mais avec une apparence différente. Ensuite pour la question de la couleur de ma fourrure, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suppose que le loup qui m'a mordu était noir donc... le gène qui donne cette couleur a dû m'être transmis.

Sherlock soupira :

\- Seigneur, avec une précision aussi affligeante, il est étonnant que tu aies réussi à avoir ton diplôme en médecine !

John sentit la colère et la vexation monter en lui. Il les réprima du mieux qu'il put, après tout, c'était dans la nature de Sherlock d'être aussi brusque et ignorant de l'impact de ses mots. John devrait plutôt être rassuré de voir que son colocataire restait égal à lui-même alors qu'il venait de découvrir son secret.

\- Je suis un médecin de médecine générale, pas un putain de spécialiste en génétique, d'accord ?

\- Hmm, marmonna Sherlock qui ferma les yeux, les mains toujours jointes – Il est fort probable que tu aies les mêmes capacités que le _canis lupus_ , vitesse et endurance supérieures, idem pour la puissance des mâchoires alliées à une vitesse de transformation que j'estime à 0,30 secondes. Tu peux te transformer combien de fois ? demanda-t-il en vrillant ses iris sur son ami.

John reposa par terre sa tasse vide :

\- La pleine lune me pousse à me transformer. Je peux me retenir mais comme tu as pu le constater : ça me rend malade. Sinon, je peux me métamorphoser à volonté.

\- Parfait... Montre-moi alors, dit Sherlock en se penchant en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, fixant son regard d'aigle dans celui de John.

Ce dernier se sentit déçu. Ainsi savoir que la curiosité de son ami l'avait rendu mal en point, n'affectait pas plus Sherlock que ça ? Il aurait dû s'en douter remarque...

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait et tu étais blanc de peur. Je ne pensais pas être aussi bon acteur, dit-il doucement.

Le détective roula les yeux :

\- Transforme-toi mais sans jouer ton numéro. Tu n'es pas sur une piste de cirque !

John préféra ne rien répondre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- La transformation a tendance à déchirer les vêtements au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Et j'aimerai si possible ne pas bousiller deux frocs en une seule journée.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sherlock observa John s'enfermer dans la salle de bain puis le grand loup noir reparut. Il se dirigea vers lui, s'assit devant le fauteuil rouge et ne bougea plus, le fixant de ses lumineux yeux dorés.

Sherlock se redressa et vint s'agenouiller devant l'animal qui le regardait, immobile. Le limier tendit sa main et effleura les poils du collier. Il la retira puis esquissa un mouvement de caresse.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il.

D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas demandé la permission mais ce qu'il était en train de vivre n'avait rien de banal, même pour lui. Les yeux d'or s'adoucirent et John hocha la tête, les babines retroussées pour former cet étrange sourire lupin.

Sherlock se rapprocha davantage, sentant le souffle humide sur sa poitrine et plongea sa main dans l'épaisse fourrure. Les extrémités des poils étaient rêches tandis que le sous-poil plus fin et chaud était d'une douceur incomparable.

Le détective caressa le collier, les flancs et le dos de l'animal. Bientôt son toucher s'enhardit et sa deuxième main vint ébouriffer le pelage noir.

La sensation était étonnante : à la fois électrisante et apaisante, curieusement addictive. Le bref souvenir de RedBeard effleura son esprit. Cette réminiscence replongea bien vite dans les recoins de son esprit car l'animal qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'avait aucune commune mesure avec le chien de son enfance.

Tandis que ses doigts dansaient dans la fourrure tiède, Sherlock songeait à toutes les nouvelles possibilités qu'offraient les capacités de son ami. La chasse aux criminels allait prendre un nouveau tournant car Sherlock n'allait sûrement pas se priver de John... surtout maintenant.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sous sa forme animale, John laissa Sherlock s'approcher, restant parfaitement immobile. De la réaction de Sherlock dépendrait son avenir à Baker Street. L'esprit cartésien de son ami avait extraordinairement bien accepté les informations que John lui avait données.

Peut-être un peu trop bien même...

Il vit son ami s'accroupir et tendre la main vers lui, lui demandant la permission. Cette hésitation était si éloignée de ses habitudes que John sentit un élan de tendresse le parcourir, le faisant sourire. Il hocha la tête, attendant le premier contact de Sherlock avec sa nouvelle apparence.

Il ne tarda pas à sentir les mains froides de Sherlock s'enfoncer dans sa fourrure. Les caresses du logicien étaient douces mais pas pour autant précautionneuses. La truffe presque enfoncée dans le torse de son ami, John sentit le toucher du détective s'affirmer pour devenir au bout de quelques minutes _possessif_.

Le médecin laissa Sherlock jouer avec sa fourrure pendant encore de longues minutes avant qu'il ne commence à trouver le temps long et la situation passablement gênante surtout lorsque le loup en lui ronronnait intérieurement de plaisir en sentant les mains de Sherlock sur lui...

John soupira, son odorat saturé par la fragrance de son colocataire. Il recula et se redressa sur ses quatre pattes, ignorant le grognement de protestation de Sherlock. Il avait peut-être la forme d'un animal mais, il n'en était pas un pour autant et jamais il n'aurait laissé Sherlock jouer avec ses cheveux sous sa forme humaine alors, il n'allait pas laisser son ami l'entraîner dans une séance de grattouilles parce qu'il avait sa forme de loup. Il n'avait le bon type de relation avec Sherlock pour permettre ça.

Il regagna la salle de bain où il avait laissé ses vêtements tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami qui avait regagné son fauteuil, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

John connaissait bien ce regard et il exhala un nouveau soupir : ses inquiétudes sur le possible rejet de Sherlock étaient ridicules. John aurait plutôt dû porter son inquiétude sur tout ce que le détective allait lui demander de faire pour résoudre ses enquêtes maintenant qu'il était au parfum...

* * *

 **Alors... dans quoi Sherlock va-t-il embarquer notre pauvre John ? La suite au prochain chapitre et, autant prévenir, va y avoir de l'action et des émotions fortes pour nos deux héros ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

****Et voilà le 3eme chapitre, sans doute le plus long de de cette fic... j'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout qu'il te plaira à toi Nalou :) Normalement, il était prévu qu'il soit posté en fin de semaine mais bon, trop envie de poster ! x)****

 ** **Merci à malya, Elie Bluebell, odéa nightingale, Clélia Kerlais,**** ****Jehanne Aurelianis, ******hasegawa-chwan, ****laptiteanaelle, Slange**, **Amista** (guest) **Simramise** (guest) ****pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédant ! Et, bien sûr, merci à toi, Nalou !****

* * *

 ** **Attention, ce chapitre présente une  scène assez gore... et pas mal d'action.****

 ** **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent s'écoulèrent avec la relative normalité propre à ces débuts de période sans enquêtes. John travaillait à la clinique et rentrait le soir pour trouver Sherlock devant son microscope ou affalé dans son sofa, les mains en prière avec sur le visage une expression d'ennui profond tandis que son esprit tournait à vide. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour stocker toutes les informations possibles sur la nature de John. Ce dernier, assis dans son fauteuil observait la pommette violacée en voie de guérison de Sherlock et un vague sourire en coin retroussa ses lèvres.

Il y a quatre jours, il s'était réveillé au petit matin pour trouver Sherlock penché au-dessus de son lit, une seringue pleine de sang entre les doigts – probablement le sien à en juger par son bras qui le picotait – en train de l'étudier avec la même minutie froide, concentrée et scientifique qu'il réservait pour les scènes de crime. Le médecin avait vu rouge : non seulement Sherlock avait empiété sur son espace personnel sans son autorisation mais en plus il avait fait de lui un objet d'expérience. John s'était redressé et avait asséné à Sherlock son redoutable crochet du droit, veillant toutefois à ne pas lui casser le nez et les dents. Sherlock s'était frotté la joue et, dans une envolée dramatique des pans de sa robe de chambre, était reparti dans le salon, laissant un John furieux derrière lui. Le médecin s'était empressé de rattraper Sherlock déjà à moitié installé devant son microscope :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?! avait-il hurlé.

Sherlock avait vidé une partie du contenu de la seringue sur une lamelle qu'il avait glissé sous son microscope :

\- J'étudie la composition de ton sang, John. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais me donner une touffe de poils, de la salive et un peu de ton sang lorsque tu es en loup, ça me serait très utile, avait répondu le limier avec son habituel ton froid et hautain.

John avait manqué de s'étouffer tant sa colère avait été intense. Ses poings s'étaient serrés. Il s'était pincé l'arête du nez pour tenter de se contrôler. La colère de la bête grondait sauvagement dans ses veines, l'ordonnant de se transformer pour remettre à sa place Sherlock.

\- John ?

Le docteur avait rouvert les yeux et les pupilles de Sherlock s'étaient dilatées. Il avait deviné sans peine que ses yeux étaient passés du bleu au jaune luisant à cause de la colère. La fureur du loup menaçait son contrôle, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose...

\- On se voit ce soir, avait grogné l'ancien militaire qui était remonté dans sa chambre pour s'habiller avant de redescendre prendre l'air...

Malgré cet incident, plutôt prévisible en connaissant le caractère de Sherlock, John était soulagé de voir que sa relation avec le logicien n'était pas altérée. Sherlock était toujours aussi moqueur envers ses faibles capacités de déduction. Il continuait d'exiger que John lui serve son thé, prétextant que la distance entre le sofa et la bouilloire était trop grande et qu'il ne voulait pas gaspiller son temps pour des choses futiles et, la seule nourriture qu'il acceptait d'ingurgiter était celle des plats à emporter du resto chinois du coin.

John aurait dû être exaspéré par le comportement passablement odieux de Sherlock mais en réalité c'était le soulagement qui dominait : Sherlock était égal à lui-même en toutes circonstances. Son ami, ayant compris la leçon concernant ses expérimentations, n'avait pas retenté le diable.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Sherlock, il n'avait plus à appréhender la pleine lune et à trouver un prétexte pour sortir. John était définitivement chez lui, auprès du seul homme qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était vraiment. Le loup en lui exhalait des vagues de soulagement et d'affection envers le détective qui voulait toujours de lui...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Une semaine plus tard, Sherlock était toujours entre deux enquêtes et il menaçait de s'en prendre au mur avec le Browning de John... jusqu'à ce que Lestrade l'appelle pour lui demander son aide concernant un cadavre dont les mutilations étaient d'origine inconnue. Le logicien avait accepté avec enthousiasme et avait envoyé en SMS à John, exigeant sa présence alors que ce dernier venait tout juste de terminer son service du vendredi. John l'avait bien évidemment suivi quand bien même il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi sa présence était nécessaire pour cette affaire, hormis jouer les gardes du corps lorsque Sherlock retrouverait le meurtrier... si meurtrier il y avait. Mais Sherlock avait insisté. John avait l'impression d'être devenu une des habitudes du détective, au même titre que les patchs de nicotine et les concertos nocturnes de violon...

\- A quoi penses-tu, John ?

La voix de Sherlock ramena l'ancien soldat dans le présent. Il tourna la tête vers son ami dont le visage était illuminé par les lumières des lampadaires et des enseignes lumineuses qui dansaient sur sa peau au rythme de l'avancée du taxi dans le trafic londonien.

\- Tu ne peux pas le déduire ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Il n'y a pas assez de lumière et tu peux te montrer étonnamment impassible parfois.

John lui sourit, tandis que les phares d'une voiture doublant leur taxi, illuminaient brièvement l'habitacle noir.

\- Et c'est très bien comme ça, mais je vais tout de même te répondre car tu ne lâcheras jamais le morceau. Je pense à l'affaire que Lestrade t'as donné.

Sherlock grimaça et John s'empressa de rajouter :

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cogiter sur un cas avant d'avoir des données, mais je ne suis pas comme toi : je ne contrôle pas totalement mon cerveau.

Sherlock lui sourit tandis qu'une étrange lueur de tendresse illuminait ses yeux trop pâles avant que le logicien ne remette en place son habituel masque impassible. Cette lueur fut si brève que le docteur se demanda s'il avait bien vu.

Le silence revint. John sentit les poils de ses avant-bras se hérisser. La bête en lui sentait venir l'action et l'aventure et le loup s'en délectait d'avance. L'air était saturé par les ondes d'adrénaline mêlée d'impatience émanant de lui-même et du détective. L'atmosphère n'était pas pesante mais électrisante, presque euphorisante...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le taxi s'arrêta à l'angle d'une ruelle et Sherlock s'extirpa de l'habitacle comme un diable sorti de sa boîte, laissant John payer la course.

Sherlock observa les alentours : le ciel nocturne grisâtre, les immeubles rapprochés aux façades délabrées et crasseuses. La bouche d'égout et les vitres des bâtiments dans lesquels se reflétaient les lumières tournoyantes des gyrophares des voitures de police garées en file indienne.

Le détective s'avança vers elles, John sur les talons. Ils se faufilèrent entre les véhicules, se coulant entre les agents et Sherlock remarqua avec une pointe de satisfaction que le sergent Donovan ainsi qu'Anderson brillaient par leur absence.

 _Parfait ! Le taux de stupidité sera tolérable pour une fois._

Le logicien aperçut Lestrade qui passait une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure argentée. Le DI se tenait sous l'ombre d'un porche où une masse informe gisait. Lorsqu'il vit Sherlock et John s'approcher, il poussa un soupir et alla à leur rencontre. Le limier eut un sourire d'autosatisfaction en voyant le demi-sourire soulagé de l'inspecteur. Encore une fois, le DI avait besoin de ses talents et son ego s'en rengorgeait. Il s'efforça toute fois de ne rien laisser paraître de sa satisfaction, n'ayant aucune envie de subir les reproches de John. Mais... depuis quand se souciait-il de ce que pouvait penser John de son comportement envers le Yard ?

Il chassa cette question parasite lorsque Lestrade arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Content de vous voir, Sherlock ! John ! salua-t-il avec un hochement de tête que le médecin lui rendit.

\- Qui était la victime ? s'enquit Sherlock, faisant, comme à son habitude, fi des civilités qui lui faisaient perdre du temps.

Il se rapprocha du cadavre, écoutant d'une oreille le résumé de Lestrade :

\- Le corps est salement amoché mais on a retrouvé son portefeuille. Il s'agit de Henry White, étudiant en art moderne, 25 ans. Des revenus modestes qui l'ont poussé à vivre dans ce quartier. Il ne baignait dans aucune affaire louche, donc... il n'avait aucune raison de se faire assassiner... C'est un passant qui a trouvé le corps et nous a contactés. On l'a interrogé mais il n'a pu nous donner aucune information.

\- Hmm...

Sherlock observa la dépouille, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Les vêtements du jeune homme étaient lacérés comme s'il avait eu affaire à un tigre. La peau de son visage pendait en lambeaux sanglants, dévoilant les dents régulières dans un sourire grimaçant et l'un de ses yeux était crevé. Sa gorge était ouverte, offrant la vision écœurante de la trachée et de la carotide tranchées. Précautionneusement, il souleva les haillons maculés d'écarlate encore humide par endroit pour dévoiler le torse pâle marqué par de profondes morsures qui avaient raclé les côtes, les mettant à nu par endroit. Le ventre quant à lui était béant, les contours de l'éviscération laissaient à penser que le jeune homme s'était fait dévorer vivant. Sherlock constata que le foie avait disparu tandis que les intestins pendaient mollement de part et d'autre du corps de la victime. Les bras et les cuisses étaient eux aussi lacérés et amputés d'une partie des muscles.

Le logicien se redressa, son verdict prêt à être asséné : le corps qui gisait devant lui n'était rien d'autre que les reliefs de la proie d'une meute de chiens errants. Il soupira, agacé mais retint la réplique acerbe concernant l'incompétence de Scotland Yard qu'il s'apprêtait à cracher lorsqu'il vit John s'agenouiller auprès du corps. Son ami plissait le nez, visiblement incommodé par l'odeur nauséabonde des entrailles à l'air libre. John tendit une main et tourna la tête du macchabée pour dévoiler sa nuque et le haut de son dos. Sherlock vit John pâlir et instinctivement, il posa sa main gantée sur l'épaule du médecin, la pressant doucement :

\- John ? souffla-t-il.

John releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Regarde, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Sherlock se pencha pour mieux distinguer ce que lui montrait John. Le logicien fut un peu trop conscient de la manière dont son épaule appuyait sur celle de son ami... Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la nuque du cadavre : elle était rougie par le sang et couverte de profondes marques rondes. Ces mêmes marques circulaires étaient discernables sur les omoplates.

Le détective croisa le regard de John et il sut qu'ils pensaient la même chose : l'homme qui gisait sous leurs yeux présentait des morsures animales _et_ humaines.

Homme et bête n'avaient fait plus qu'un pour tuer le jeune homme.

John se pencha vers Sherlock et murmura à son oreille :

\- C'est un loup-garou qui a fait ça, Sherlock, et il ne se contrôle pas. S'il n'est pas stoppé, il va y avoir d'autres morts.

Le détective retint un frisson en sentant le souffle de John contre sa joue et sa pommette ainsi que le contact de ses lèvres effleurant son lobe d'oreille.

\- D'accord mais comment le retrouver ? Lestrade ne doit pas être mis au courant... Tu te sentirais de retrouver sa piste avec ton flair ? demanda-t-il pour reprendre contenance.

John hocha la tête et ajouta :

\- Mais il faut éloigner tout le monde. Invente quelque chose pour qu'ils retirent le corps et me laissent le champ libre.

Sherlock se redressa avec un « OK » et se tourna vers Lestrade qui attendait, quelques pas en arrière.

\- Alors ? questionna le DI.

\- Une affaire banale, pour ne pas dire ennuyeuse, Lestrade. Il est évident qu'il s'est fait tuer par une meute de chiens errants qui a élu domicile dans ce quartier défavorisé. Franchement, je m'attendais à mieux, renifla-t-il dédaigneusement.

\- Ça avait pourtant l'air prometteur...

\- Les corps sanglants ne peuvent pas tous être des éléments d'enquêtes criminelles palpitantes... sauf si vous comptez faire passer les chiens devant le tribunal puis les mettre derrière les barreaux. Tu viens, John ? ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant, passant devant les voitures de police aux gyrophares allumés qui projetaient des lumières aveuglantes sur les murs des immeubles du bas quartier.

Il entendit les pas de John derrière lui puis son ami arriva à sa hauteur, son épaule frôlant son biceps :

\- Sherlock, où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Dans la ruelle voisine. On va attendre que Lestrade et son équipe fasse place nette et puis...

\- Et puis _on_ traquera la bête, c'est que tu allais dire, questionna John en attrapant son bras.

Sherlock s'arrêta et baissa la tête pour croiser le regard extrêmement sérieux de son ami :

\- Un problème ? fit-il innocemment.

Il sentit la poigne de John se resserrer :

\- Sherlock, on a affaire à un loup-garou hors de contrôle et ce que tu as vu, ce ne sont pas les reliefs d'un repas mais ceux d'un jouet cassé.

\- Et ?

John soupira de frustration :

\- Et tu n'es pas de taille à l'affronter.

Sherlock se sentit blessé dans son amour-propre et il feula, acerbe :

\- Parce que toi, médecin à l'épaule estropiée et à la jambe boiteuse, si ?

C'était inutilement blessant mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse John courir seul au-devant du danger. C'était eux deux contre le reste du monde ou rien du tout. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir John sous sa forme de loup et encore moins ses talents au combat et ce serait une occasion en or.

\- Ne joue pas à ça, Sherlock, grinça John, une lueur de colère animale luisant dans ses yeux d'un bleu sombre et profond.

Un frisson qui n'était pas dû à la peur fit se hérisser les cheveux du détective qui s'efforça de l'ignorer.

\- Je ne joue pas John, argua Sherlock en entraînant l'ancien militaire dans la ruelle, mais ce serait mal me connaître si tu crois que je vais rester en arrière, ajouta-t-il en se faufilant derrière une énorme benne à ordures qui offrait une vue imprenable sur les voitures du Yard tout en cachant leur présence aux policiers.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Accroupi derrière la benne, John sentait ses entrailles s'agiter dans un mélange d'impatience à l'idée de la chasse et de l'action à venir mais également d'inquiétude.

Tandis que les échos des voix des policiers emportant le corps ricochaient dans l'espace confiné, John observait son ami, assis, le dos droit, les yeux rivés sur la fente entre la benne et le mur qui offrait une vue imprenable sur les agents du Yard.

Il émanait de Sherlock une aura de sérénité et de puissance froide, exacerbées par son teint d'albâtre et le contraste avec sa chevelure et son manteau au col relevé sur ses pommettes saillantes était saisissant.

John pinça les lèvres : il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de dissuader Sherlock de l'accompagner mais son ami ne savait clairement pas à quoi ils allaient se mesurer. Le danger et la possibilité d'y laisser sa peau n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

L'état du corps était gravé derrière ses rétines et John frémit : même durant son service militaire, il n'avait vu pareille mutilation. Le lycanthrope qui avait perpétré de telles atrocités était hors de contrôle et à en juger par le carnage, ce devait être un novice. Un jeune loup récemment transformé et dont la Transformation ne s'était pas bien passée.

Les souvenirs de sa propre Transformation effleurèrent son esprit : la douleur brûlante des os et des muscles se réarrangeant pour la première fois, les sens s'aiguisant jusqu'à ce que le moindre son, la moindre odeur et le moindre rai de lumière soit intolérable. La sensation de faim qui tordait les entrailles et la peur atroce de se sentir perdu et de ne pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer... Sans l'un de ses camarades qui était un lycanthrope et qui l'avait aidé à se contrôler et à vivre avec sa nouvelle condition, John aurait sombré dans la folie. Le loup devenait une part de la personnalité, amplifiant les désirs et les besoins brutes et, pour pouvoir vivre en harmonie avec, il fallait comprendre la bête afin de la contrôler et assouvir ses besoins. Chez John, cela c'était manifesté par son besoin d'action, de danger et d'adrénaline...

Finalement, au fond de lui, John éprouvait de la pitié pour le « meurtrier » même si rien ne pouvait excuser ses actes...

Il ne fit pas part de ses ressentis à Sherlock car il savait d'avance que ce dernier trouverait tout ceci stupide et que sa bonté le perdrait un de ces jours.

Il fallait à tout prix que quelqu'un arrête ce loup fou et tente de le ramener à la raison, car, au fond, ce n'était qu'une victime qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il y avait bien l'Alpha de la meute de Londres qui pourrait agir mais tant que le loup ne tuait pas sur son territoire, il ne compromettrait pas la vie des siens.

Non, c'était à John qui n'avait pas de meute, de s'en charger, non seulement pour préserver l'anonymat vital à la survie des loups-garous mais également pour éviter à d'autres innocents de mourir et Sherlock voulait venir...

John devrait non seulement affronter le loup mais aussi protéger Sherlock si la situation dégénérait...

S'il arrivait quoique ce soit à son ami, même une simple morsure qui entraînerait une Transformation, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais... Sherlock était fort mais John était persuadé que son esprit méthodique ne supporterait pas les chamboulements lié à la Transformation et même si le détective arrivait à se contrôler... il ne serait plus le même et il était hors de question que John laisse ce genre de chose se produire.

Une main chaude sur son épaule le ramena dans le présent. Les yeux de Sherlock luisaient comme ceux d'un fauve, donnant le frisson au médecin qui l'interrogea du regard :

\- Ils sont partis, c'est à nous de jouer.

La main serra son épaule et se retira. John s'efforça de ne pas grimacer en sentant le froid qui avait remplacé la chaleur de Sherlock. A la place il poussa un soupir.

 _Soldat, l'heure du combat a sonné._

\- Très bien, tourne-toi que je puisse me dévêtir et me métamorphoser. Quand tout sera fini, on repassera par là pour récupérer mes fringues...

Il ignora le fait que les pupilles de Sherlock se soient brusquement dilatées à ses paroles même si son cœur fit une curieuse embardée. Il vit Sherlock déglutir laborieusement et se tourner pour lui présenter son dos.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

John trottait en suivant la piste olfactive du loup aisément reconnaissable parmi les fragrances de la ville. Il se mouvait silencieusement dans les ombres des immeubles, devenant une ombre lui-même : une silhouette faite de ténèbres où luisaient ses iris dorés. La ruelle était déserte. Des rigoles d'eau sale coulaient entre les pavés luisants. Les bâtiments étaient rapprochés, donnant l'impression de se pencher au-dessus des visiteurs. Il y avait peu de lumière mais elle était suffisante pour que ses yeux de prédateur puissent distinguer les éléments de l'environnement. Le bruit de la circulation était lointain et seul le clapotis des gouttes de pluie tombant d'une gouttière rouillée était perceptible. C'était sans conteste l'un des coins les plus lugubres de Londres. Sherlock l'avait souvent entraîné dans des lieux sordides mais celui-ci avait une ambiance pesante qui surpassait de loin ceux que John avait parcourus en suivant Sherlock dans sa chasse aux criminels...

 _Il ne manque plus que du brouillard et Jack l'Éventreur pour parfaire le décor d'un film du dimanche..._

John renifla l'air et s'ébroua : il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Un frisson le parcourut, faisant se dresser les poils de son échine. Il ne devrait _pas_ être ici. Il n'avait rien à y faire.

Il continua malgré tout à avancer avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. La ruelle donnait sur une petite place circulaire datant de plusieurs siècles, qui à l'origine devait être la place principale d'un quartier de miséreux, de crève-la-faim et de mendiants.

Un grondement sourd vrombit dans les tréfonds de sa poitrine tandis qu'il observait les porches et les fenêtres des immeubles délabrés d'un autre âge et les ruelles qui partaient de la place comme les rayons d'une roue, formant dans la nuit des gueules sombres et béantes : menaçantes.

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui mais John ne se retourna pas : la démarche de Sherlock était aisément reconnaissable. Il sentit son ami se rapprocher et poser la main sur son dos. Malgré le gant de cuir, l'ancien soldat pouvait sentir la chaleur irradiant des doigts de Sherlock...

\- Pourquoi les criminels se sentent-ils obligés de parfaire les clichés à leur encontre ? Le manque d'originalité est désespérant, maugréa le limier en serrant ses doigts sur la fourrure du loup à ses côtés.

 _Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. On ne devrait pas rester là._

John donna un coup de tête dans le flanc de son ami pour attirer son attention. Le logicien baissa les yeux vers lui :

\- John ?

Le docteur attrapa un pan du grand manteau noir dans sa gueule et tira son ami en arrière, faisant signe à Sherlock de faire demi-tour en pivotant l'une de ses oreilles. L'incapacité de parler sous sa forme animale était contraignante mais Sherlock arriva à comprendre ce que voulait lui transmettre John.

\- Faire demi-tour alors que nous sommes arrivés ? Tu n'y penses pas !

Sherlock se dégagea de la prise de John et s'avança au milieu de la place circulaire à la manière d'une diva faisant son entrée sur la scène.

John soupira contre son ami ridiculement théâtral qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas senti le danger suintant de cet endroit. D'ordinaire, le danger aurait été une motivation supplémentaire pour John de s'avancer mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Le médecin était incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qui l'angoissait et faisait dresser sa fourrure sur son dos et c'était sans conteste ce qui était le plus inquiétant.

\- Montrez-vous ! Il est inutile de vous cacher ! tonna la voix grave et puissante de Sherlock, la partie est finie !

Une série de hurlements résonna entre les murs humides, faisant se figer Sherlock et gronder John dont les babines se retroussèrent, dévoilant ses crocs.

Les hurlements reprirent et de l'obscurité surgit un énorme loup gris.

Et soudain, John comprit d'où provenait son malaise : Sherlock et lui venaient de pénétrer sur le territoire du lycanthrope qu'ils pourchassaient. L'aura de folie et de malaise qui planait entre les bâtiments comme un miasme ne semblait pas affecter Sherlock mais elle ferait fuir n'importe quel loup-garou. John pesta contre lui-même : il n'avait absolument pas prévu que leur suspect ait un territoire. Si John l'avait su, il aurait procédé autrement car son intrusion réduisait en poussière la faible probabilité qu'il avait de ramener le loup à la raison.

Cette place lugubre était un terrain interdit à John... et dont l'intrusion était passible de la peine de mort. Un loup n'avait pas à empiéter sur le territoire d'un autre. Sous _aucun_ prétexte. C'était une loi fondamentale. Non seulement John s'était aventuré dans un lieu qui lui était interdit mais en plus, il était accompagné de Sherlock, qui malgré son génie, restait un être humain. Et un être humain qui ne serait pas Transformé auquel le secret des garous avait été dévoilé était une menace qui devait être éradiquée au plus vite. Même un loup qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait le savait : c'était inscrit dans le subconscient de la bête qui influençait les actes.

Le loup gris fixa Sherlock puis John avant de revenir sur Sherlock. Il avait compris quel était le lien qui unissait les deux intrus. Tout comme il avait compris qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas tant que ses adversaires seraient en vie. Ses longs crocs brillèrent et il se tapit sur lui-même, prêt à bondir, et ses intentions étaient on ne peut plus claires : se concentrer sur la proie la plus faible.

Sherlock allait mourir.

 _Oh, ça non, n'y comptez pas !_

Le docteur fit un bond en avant et se positionna devant Sherlock. La volonté à toute épreuve de son ami pour mener cette enquête à son terme l'avait conduit dans un véritable coupe-gorge. John n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter mais il aurait pu le conduire sur une fausse piste s'il avait su qu'il fallait pénétrer sur le territoire du loup fou.

 _C'est de ma faute._

John fit hérisser sa fourrure pour se rendre plus imposant. Un grondement grave et puissant sortit de sa gorge tandis que ses griffes crissaient sur les pavés humides. Les deux bêtes s'affrontèrent du regard dans un jeu de pouvoir et de dominance puis, le lycanthrope bondit et percuta John qui utilisa son épaule pour repousser son adversaire.

L'un voulait tuer pour assurer son anonymat, ses actes dominés par sa folie, l'autre voulait protéger.

Le duel venait de s'engager - et c'était un duel à mort...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sherlock observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans savoir quoi faire. Pour la première fois, son génie ne lui était d'aucune utilité et sa frustration était immense. Sherlock esquissa un pas en arrière pour donner plus de place à John qui s'était jeté devant lui.

 _Pour me protéger._

A ce constat, quelque chose remua en lui, lui tordant les entrailles : John Watson en danger à cause de lui, une fois de plus...

Mais les remords attendraient.

Les jappements, aboiements rauques et grondements des deux loups se répercutaient contre les murs, saturant l'air d'ondes sonores qui faisaient vibrer les tympans de Sherlock.

Il observa attentivement le duel sauvage, prêt à s'engouffrer dans une brèche, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris le Browning de John.

Son ami repoussa le loup gris qui revient à la charge, les mâchoires béantes. Il était bien plus massif que John...

Ce dernier esquissa un bond sur le côté, les crocs de son adversaire le manquant de peu. Le médecin en profita pour mordre un jarret et tirer son assaillant en arrière ; loin de Sherlock. Le loup argenté hulula de douleur tandis que son sang giclait sur les pavés et John relâcha sa prise alors qu'il avait l'avantage pour se repositionner devant Sherlock. Il recula, poussant le logicien à en faire de même. Le limier comprit pourquoi : John ne cherchait pas à tuer, il se contentait de les défendre. Le détective serra les dents : John et sa bravoure à toute épreuve. John et son code moral qui lui interdisait de tuer quand il y avait une alternative possible... mais il n'y en avait pas !

 _Pourquoi ne s'en rend-il pas compte ?!_

Le loup blessé fit quelques pas boitant avant de bondir. John en fit de même et les poitrails des deux bêtes se percutèrent avec un bruit sourd vite submergé par les claquements des mâchoires dont les crocs entamèrent les museaux des deux adversaires qui se séparèrent en secouant la tête, répandant des gouttes de sang autour d'eux.

Le loup gris comprit que l'attaque de front était vaine. Il se mit à tourner autour de Sherlock et John. Ce dernier ne quittait pas son ennemi des yeux, veillant soigneusement à toujours se trouver entre le loup et son ami. John se mouvait avec aisance et calme : il savait ce qu'il faisait et son apparente maîtrise de la situation le rendait impressionnant. Magnifique, même et jamais Sherlock ne s'était senti aussi inutile. Il voulait aider John mais s'il esquissait un mouvement pour prendre part à la bataille, cela risquerait de distraire John et la distraction serait fatale. De plus : que pourrait bien faire ses poings contre 90 kilos de muscles, des crocs avoisinant les 10 centimètres et des griffes acérées ? Se faire charcuter ne risquait pas d'être d'une quelconque utilité. Le détective serra les poings, faisant blanchir ses jointures : Dieu qu'il détestait cette impuissance !

Le loup fou grondait en tournant autour de Sherlock et John puis attaqua sournoisement sur le côté, cherchant à mordre le flanc de John qui reprit sa forme humaine pour esquisser un pas de toréador que sa forme animale n'aurait pas pu exécuter. Son corps nu était lustré de sueur, ses muscles bandés, sa cicatrice à l'épaule luisait doucement. Il porta tout son poids sur une jambe avant de pivoter pour se laisser tomber sur le dos du loup d'argent avant de reprendre sa forme animale et de planter ses crocs dans la nuque de son adversaire qui mugit de douleur.

John s'agrippait au dos de son assaillant à l'aide de ses griffes et de ses mâchoires. L'animal gris grondait et se débattait furieusement sous l'emprise de John. Le sang coulait, tachant sa fourrure claire mais la douleur semblait décupler les forces de la bête.

Sherlock se précipita pour ajouter son poids à celui de John mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

La bête grise se laissa tomber sur le flanc, délogeant John qui tenta de se remettre debout mais son ennemi fut plus rapide que lui.

Le logicien vit John se faire clouer au sol. Les griffes du lycanthrope déchirèrent ses flancs tandis que ses crocs se plantaient profondément dans la gorge du médecin qui se débattait tant bien que mal. Sherlock entendit les couinements de douleur étouffés de son ami qui était en train de se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Son sang commença à tacher le sol humide d'une flaque sinistre...

Sherlock défit son écharpe et s'élança sur l'animal, le chevauchant comme un destrier. Le loup gris, surpris par son nouvel assaillant, lâcha John qui retomba inerte sur les pavés.

Sherlock serra ses cuisses autour des flancs de la bête dont la gueule béante claquait sauvagement. Le détective attrapa une oreille et la tordit violemment, sentant le cartilage se briser sous ses doigts. Le lycanthrope poussa un hurlement et Sherlock en profita pour nouer son écharpe autour de sa gueule comme une muselière. La gueule fermée, le loup haleta difficilement et Sherlock en profita pour peser de tout son poids sur la tête de l'animal qui ploya sous le corps du détective. Ce dernier en profita pour pincer la truffe d'une main et resserrer l'étreinte de son écharpe autour des mâchoires.

Sherlock sentit le loup suffoquer sous lui. Il se débattait mais ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus incohérents. Sherlock serra les dents et pinça aussi fort qu'il le pouvait la truffe de l'animal qui commença à convulser sous lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, le loup s'effondra et ne bougea plus. Le logicien attendit cinq minutes de plus avant de relâcher sa prise. Il se redressa et donna un coup de pied dans le flanc de la bête qui ne réagit pas.

Morte.

Sherlock tacha de reprendre son souffle avant de se tourner vers John qui était couché sur le flanc toujours sous sa forme animale. Le limier se sentit blêmir.

 _Non ! Pitié, pas ça !_

Sherlock se précipita vers son ami à terre.

* * *

 ** **A suivre et oui, ce cliffhanger est probablement l'un des pires que l'on puisse trouver !****

 ** **PS : qui n'a pas imaginé Sherlock faire du rodéo ? x)****


	4. Chapter 4

**Que va-t-il advenir de John ? Va-t-il succomber ? Va-t-il s'en sortir ? Et Sherlock dans tout ça : que va-t-il faire ? La réponse est juste en dessous ^^**

 **Merci à Elie Bluebell, hasegawa-chwan, Amista **(guest) **odea nigtingale , Clélia Kerlais, shinobu24, Jehanne Aurelianis**, **Ellana5154** **et, bien sûr, merci à toi Nalou.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

La douleur était atroce.

John tentait de respirer mais chaque inspiration le faisait se recroqueviller de douleur. Ses flancs le brûlaient comme si sa fourrure était baignée dans de l'acide. Les tissus meurtris de sa gorge tiraient atrocement tandis que son sang se répandait autour de lui. Sa vision devint floue tandis que son adversaire resserrait sa prise sur sa gorge et enfonçait une dernière fois ses griffes dans ses flancs déjà déchiquetés. La douleur s'ajouta au brasier de souffrance qui le consumait. John pouvait sentir la satisfaction du lycanthrope qui était en train de le tuer. C'était la satisfaction du prédateur prêt à asséner le coup de grâce...

Soudain la pression sur sa gorge disparut. John releva péniblement la tête et vit Sherlock sur le dos du loup. Le docteur tenta de se relever : il _devait_ aider Sherlock qui se battait contre un adversaire plus fort que lui mais son corps estropié de lui répondait plus.

Il entendit le hurlement de douleur de la bête et les ahanements de Sherlock. Sa vision se brouilla, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner mais il lutta encore quelques instants avant que son corps à l'agonie ne le trahisse. Ce fut le nom de son ami qui résonna dans son esprit juste avant qu'il ne sombre dans une torpeur dont il n'était pas sûr de ressortir...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sherlock s'agenouilla auprès de John. Il exhala un long soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit le corps de son ami se soulever légèrement. Au moins John respirait toujours.

Les dents serrées par la colère et l'angoisse, il observa les déchirures profondes sur les flancs de John, les morceaux de peau nue là où la fourrure avait été arrachée, le museau luisant de sang, les yeux clos et surtout la gorge où s'écoulait en continu du sang qui poissait les épais poils noirs du collier. Si Sherlock ne parvenait pas à contenir l'hémorragie, John allait mourir...

Il se releva et alla droit sur la dépouille du lycanthrope. Avec une mimique de dégoût il arracha son écharpe du museau du loup. Il revint auprès de son docteur et entoura délicatement sa gorge avec l'étoffe bleue. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de garrot sous peine d'étrangler John mais le tissu maintenu par sa main ferait un pis-aller convenable le temps que Sherlock ramène John en sécurité. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, une célérité dont dépendait la vie de John...

Il ne pouvait pas l'amener à qui que ce soit pour le faire soigner, donc il devrait s'en charger quand bien même il n'avait qu'une connaissance limitée des soins vétérinaires.

Sherlock retira son manteau avant d'en couvrir soigneusement son ami.

 _De toute façon, il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi pose ses doigts sur lui._

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi possessif ?

 _Depuis toujours_ , songea Sherlock en prenant dans ses bras le corps de son ami caché dans son manteau. Il grogna sous son poids et manqua de tituber lorsqu'il se redressa.

Il resserra doucement sa prise sur John et se faufila dans les ruelles aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il devait ramener John à Baker Street aussi vite que possible car si John mourait dans ses bras, Sherlock ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Quand Sherlock pénétra dans son salon, il haletait. Ses bras tremblaient, menaçant de lui faire lâcher son précieux fardeau. John pesait malgré tout son poids, et l'effort fourni par Sherlock pour le porter tout en veillant à ne pas le choquer contre les murs était conséquent. Il sentait la sueur couler dans son dos et son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

Il se dirigea vers la table basse devant le sofa et de son genou, il faucha la pile de journaux qui s'y trouvait. Cette dernière tomba au sol et Sherlock allongea doucement John sur la table, son manteau faisant office de matelas temporaire. Le médecin était toujours inconscient et Sherlock tenta de ne pas paniquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la respiration de son colocataire avait encore faibli.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la salle de bain, là où John rangeait sa trousse de soin. Au passage, il attrapa un rasoir et des ciseaux, se lava les mains comme John le faisait lorsqu'il devait le soigner et revint s'agenouiller aux côtés de John, toujours sous sa forme de loup.

Son ami lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas se transformer lorsqu'il était gravement blessé. La morphologie du loup et de l'homme étant dissemblables, se transformer risquait d'aggraver les blessures et d'entraîner la mort. Il allait donc falloir attendre que John guérisse avant qu'il puisse reprendre forme humaine...

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration et la séance de soin commença. Il avait vu John soigner des plaies suffisamment de fois pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Il entreprit de couper et raser l'épaisse fourrure gorgée de sang enfin d'atteindre plus facilement les plaies. La peau nue apparut et Sherlock se rendit compte qu'elle était bleutée : John lui avait dit que c'était une particularité des loups noirs.

Une fois la gorge mise à nu, Sherlock farfouilla dans la trousse de soin de John et en extirpa des compresses, du désinfectant, une aiguille et du fil chirurgical.

Délicatement, il nettoya les plaies rondes et profondes qu'avaient laissé les crocs. Puis il recousit les blessures avant de les envelopper dans un bandage qu'il serra mais pas trop.

Fort heureusement, les dents du loup gris n'avaient pas entamé la carotide et la trachée sans quoi John serait déjà mort.

Une fois la gorge de son ami soignée, le logicien concentra ses efforts sur les déchirures qui zébraient les flancs. Il déglutit avec difficulté lorsque les blessures apparurent : son ami s'était fait littéralement écorcher vif.

Avec la même méticulosité qu'il avait employée pour soigner le cou, Sherlock s'occupa des flancs ensanglantés.

L'opération s'étala sur une heure interminable et lorsqu'elle fut menée à terme, John était enveloppé de bandages et Sherlock pâle et transpirant. Il passa doucement une main devant la truffe de John qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et sentit son souffle sur sa peau. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, maintenant, c'était à John de jouer.

Il prit le loup noir dans ses bras, ignorant la brûlure de ses muscles qui tremblaient sous l'effort et conduisit John dans sa chambre.

Son ami serait bien plus confortable, couché sur un matelas plutôt que sur le bois dur de la table basse. De plus, si Mrs Hudson – qui devait incessamment sous peu rentrer de son séjour chez sa sœur – voyait un énorme loup noir dans le salon, Sherlock n'était pas sûr que le cœur de sa vieille logeuse supporte le choc...

Sherlock aurait bien conduit John dans sa chambre à l'étage mais la perspective de monter une volée supplémentaire de marches ne lui disait rien. De plus son lit était plus large que celui du médecin, ce qui permettrait à Sherlock de s'installer près de son ami afin de le veiller car... c'est ce que les gens faisaient lorsque quelqu'un d'important pour eux était blessé ou malade. N'est-ce pas ?

En conclusion, sa chambre était un endroit plus sûr et plus confortable.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, slaloma entre deux piles de dossiers et allongea délicatement John sur la couverture qui recouvrait le lit, veillant soigneusement à ne pas effleurer les plaies bandées.

Debout près du lit, Sherlock alluma la lampe de chevet qui auréola la pièce d'une douce lueur ambrée et il observa la respiration de son ami soulever légèrement ses flancs. Inconsciemment, il tendit la main et enfonça ses doigts dans la fourrure épaisse et chaude de la nuque.

Le contact était apaisant, agréable.

Sherlock s'assit sur le bord du matelas et approfondit sa caresse tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder. Il revoyait John se battre contre son adversaire – qui, au passage pouvait servir de repas aux rats ou pourrir au fond de sa ruelle, pour ce que Sherlock s'en souciait ! Il revoyait en boucle ces quelques secondes où John avait repris forme humaine. L'aura de maîtrise, d'agilité, de souplesse et de puissance qu'il avait dégagée avait été impressionnante et magnétique.

 _Fascinante, même..._

Mais John était fascinant avec sa manière de cacher son jeu sous son attitude douce et altruiste couplée avec une patience à toutes épreuves. On pourrait presque oublier l'autre moitié de sa personnalité : celle d'un combattant aguerri, impitoyable envers ses ennemis, prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers.

La main de Sherlock se figea dans la fourrure tiède.

 _Ceux qui lui sont chers..._

Le logicien reporta son regard sur la forme noire de son ami. Il savait que John tenait à lui depuis cette première enquête qui s'était scellée par la mort du chauffeur de taxi mais voir John – qui n'avait aucun devoir en lien avec les engagements qu'incombaient les liens familiaux ou la simple nécessité de le garder sain et sauf car il lui était utile – c'était... c'était...

Sherlock ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire l'étrange sensation de chaleur qui le nimbait de la tête aux pieds.

Soudain, John bougea et le détective le vit ouvrir les yeux. Il frissonna en voyant l'éclat d'or des iris. Les paupières papillonnèrent tandis qu'un soupir s'exhalait doucement dans l'atmosphère feutrée de la chambre.

\- John ? appela Sherlock, ignorant la brusque accélération de son pouls.

Les yeux du loup plongèrent dans les siens et John émit un couinement affaibli qui résonnait dans l'esprit de Sherlock comme une question.

\- Tout va bien, John, murmura-t-il en grattant la base des oreilles duveteuses, rendors-toi, tu as besoin de repos pour guérir...

Il vit les yeux d'or se refermer et la respiration se faire plus profonde.

Sherlock décida de s'installer plus confortablement, c'est à dire : dos contre la tête de lit, les jambes étendues sur toute leur longueur sur le matelas et il attira la tête de John sur ses cuisses. Puis, enfin, il enroula un bras protecteur autour des épaules musclées tandis que l'autre reposait à quelques centimètres de la truffe pour sentir le souffle humide caresser sa peau de son toucher aérien curieusement relaxant.

Il sentit la chaleur de John réchauffer ses jambes et sa main reprit ses caresses pensives tout en ignorant ses vêtements tachés du sang de son ami : il était hors de question que son médecin blessé quitte son champ de vision. La douche attendrait bien demain.

Il inspira profondément et l'odeur de John emplit ses poumons de son parfum acidulé. Le loup qui reposait contre lui ne sentait pas l'animal ou le chien mouillé mais John. Tout simplement John. John et sa fragrance qui agissait sur Sherlock comme un baume apaisant...

Le détective chaudement emmitouflé par la présence de John tout près de lui, sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes et son corps s'affaisser.

Il était en train de sombrer lorsqu'un fragment de pensée nagea à la surface de sa conscience vacillante avant de sombrer :

 _Pourquoi John me fait-il me sentir aussi bien ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ces dernier_ s _jours ?..._

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Lorsque John se réveilla, il était désorienté. Son corps le lançait : une douleur sourde pulsait dans ses flancs et son museau tandis que les tissus de sa gorge tiraient désagréablement. Il sentait également l'étreinte des bandages qui témoignait de soins zélés et rigoureux.

Mais ce n'était pas ce mélange d'inconfort qui le désorientait mais plutôt l'étrange chaleur bienfaisante qui irradiait sous sa tête et autour de ses épaules accompagnée par une odeur riche et familière mais qui n'avait jamais été aussi intense...

John ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un mur beige sur lequel était accroché le tableau périodique des éléments...

Soudain la chaleur sur ses épaules disparut, remplacée par une main tiède qui s'enfonça dans la fourrure de sa nuque. Le contact était à la fois doux et rassurant, teinté d'une touche de possessivité familière...

 _Sherlock !_

Ignorant ses blessures à la gorge, John releva précipitamment la tête comme électrocuté par l'angoisse brutale de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à Sherlock. Il tomba nez à nez avec les iris translucides de son ami.

\- Tout va bien John, je vais bien et toi aussi.

Le baryton profond et serein de son ami agit comme un baume et John exhala un profond soupir de soulagement qui fit sourire Sherlock. Ce dernier se redressa pour quitter la chambre et se rendre à la cuisine à en juger par les tintements de vaisselle qui ne tardèrent pas à raisonner dans tout l'appartement... non sans avoir grattouillé les oreilles du médecin qui le laissa faire, un peu groggy par ses blessures et surtout, surpris par le comportement de Sherlock.

Laissé seul dans la chambre qui embaumait l'odeur de son ami, John se rendit compte que cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que le détective avait changé lorsqu'il était seul en sa compagnie. Oh ! Les changements étaient infimes et ne se résumaient qu'à des contacts tactiles plus fréquents qu'à l'ordinaire mais ces contacts étaient auréolés d'une chaleur et d'une touche de douceur nouvelles qui contrastaient avec les habituelles apparences froides de Sherlock.

De plus, après ce fameux soir où il avait révélé sa véritable nature, John avait souvent surpris Sherlock en train de l'observer avec une concentration digne de celle qu'il réservait pour les scènes de crime. Sur le coup, cela n'avait pas particulièrement frappé John : après tout, la lycanthropie représentait un mystère de taille, digne d'exciter la curiosité de Sherlock et de stimuler son intelligence. De plus, il avait été bien trop soulagé de constater que l'esprit cartésien de Sherlock ne l'avait pas rejeté. Mais, avec du recul, John se rendit compte que l'attention que lui portait Sherlock n'était pas _exactement_ scientifique y compris durant la nuit où John s'était réveillé pour le voir pencher au-dessus de lui, une seringue à la main...

Ensuite, il y avait eu l'examen du pauvre jeune homme dévoré vivant puis l'attente dans la ruelle où John avait ressenti le trouble de Sherlock, soigneusement dissimulé sous une apparence tranquille. C'était infime et John ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son ami. De plus, avec le temps, John était devenu plus attentif à la moindre émotion ou trace d'humanité qui filtrait par les minuscules interstices du masque de pierre et de glace du logicien.

Puis il y avait eu la dilatation des pupilles de Sherlock et sa difficulté à déglutir lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de se retourner le temps de se transformer...

John n'était pas innocent, loin de là et s'il ne s'agissait pas de Sherlock, il aurait affirmé que son ami manifestait des signes d'attirance. Mais c'était Sherlock donc probablement impossible...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le retour de Sherlock qui tenait dans ses mains un plat à gigot rempli de quartiers de viande crue. John vit la chemise tachée de sang qui était probablement le sien que portait encore Sherlock.

Ainsi donc, son ami avait vaincu le loup fou puis l'avait porté, ramené à Baker Street, soigné et enfin l'avait veillé sans penser à ne serait-ce que se changer ?

C'était... indescriptible.

 _Et dire qu'il s'autoproclame sociopathe..._

\- John ? Je... tu devrais manger un bout pendant que je vais me changer, puis j'irai chercher tes affaires. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de les récupérer cette nuit.

Sherlock posa son plat devant son museau avant de lui tourner le dos pour attraper une chemise et un pantalon propre dans son armoire. Il laissa John le suivre du regard tandis qu'il s'enfermait dans la salle de bain, non sans un regard un brin nerveux qui fit courir sur leurs deux échines un frisson...

* * *

 **Eh bien... nos deux amis ne sont pas indifférents l'un de l'autre on dirait. La suite au prochain chapitre. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant, Nalou :)**

 **Encore tout plein de merci à tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review à savoir : Elie Bluebell, ****hasegawa-chwan , Clélia Kerlias, odea nightingale, Ellypsis, et, bien sûr, merci à toi Nalou ! :)**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Sherlock mit une heure pour rejoindre la ruelle sordide où John et lui avaient attendu le départ du Yard. Il retrouva sans problèmes la petite pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés et la paire de chaussures aux semelles légèrement usées.

Tandis qu'il mettait les affaires de John dans un grand sac plastique opaque qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui, la pluie se mit à tomber : dur crachin glacé qui le fit se dépêcher de rentrer tandis que les murs commençaient à suinter d'humidité sous un ciel d'ardoise.

Sur le chemin du retour, il s'arrêta chez le boucher où il avait harponné un cochon mort juste avant l'affaire du _Chien des Baskerville_ , comme l'avait nommé John sur son blog. Le boucher, tout comme Angelo, lui accordait toujours ses faveurs depuis que Sherlock l'avait blanchi dans une affaire de vol. Le détective lui acheta une quinzaine de kilos de viande, songeant à John qui ne redeviendrait pas humain avant plusieurs jours, le temps que ses blessures guérissent totalement. Or, il aurait besoin de protéines pour guérir...

Lorsqu'il poussa la lourde porte noire du 221B, Sherlock s'empressa de monter les escaliers. Il se rendit directement à la cuisine où il entreposa pêle-mêle les sacs contenant la nourriture de John dans le congélateur : empoisonner son ami avec une viande avariée était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

Tandis qu'il refermait la porte du congélateur, il prit conscience du silence profond qui régnait dans l'appartement baigné par la lueur faiblarde et morose d'une journée pluvieuse. Une angoisse sourde, irrationnelle lui tordit les tripes

 _John !_

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque les yeux brillants de son ami plongèrent dans les siens.

Le loup était toujours couché sur la couverture même si les froissements de cette dernière indiquaient que John avait tenté de se rapprocher du plat de viande que Sherlock avait posé près de lui. Plat qui était intact d'ailleurs...

Le logicien s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas, plongeant sans s'en rendre compte sa main dans l'attirante et chaude fourrure de la nuque de John.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mangé ?

John ne pouvait pas lui répondre avec sa voix mais Sherlock comprit dans la manière dont il tendit le cou en étouffant un gémissement que c'était ses blessures qui l'avaient empêché d'atteindre la nourriture. Le mouvement devait tirer douloureusement sur les points de suture de sa gorge. Sherlock se maudit pour ne pas y avoir songé avant de partir : lui qui pensait à tout, il n'était même pas capable de prévoir quelque chose d'aussi banal et prévisible !

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix inaudible.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le chuchotement de Sherlock combiné à la caresse contrite de sa main sur sa nuque toucha profondément John. Sherlock ne s'excusait jamais et les rares fois où il l'avait fait, c'était le médecin qui l'y avait contraint. La première excuse sincère de Sherlock était pour lui... comme beaucoup des premières fois du logicien qui semblait apprendre à vivre uniquement en sa compagnie. Parfois, le docteur avait l'impression que son ami avait attendu sa venue pour montrer qu'il était bel et bien humain et pas seulement une formidable machine à raisonner...

La bête en lui, n'aimant voir Sherlock comme ça voulait le rassurer. John appuya sa truffe sur la cuisse de Sherlock : seule partie du corps de son ami qu'il pouvait atteindre.

 _C'est pas grave._

Sherlock sembla comprendre le message silencieux et esquissa un faible sourire en s'emparant du plat de viande. John était toujours étonné de voir à quel point Sherlock était capable de le comprendre lorsqu'il avait sa forme animale mais, avec du recul, il se rendit compte que les mots n'avaient pas toujours été nécessaires entre eux : souvent un simple regard suffisait... et c'était ainsi depuis le début de leur cohabitation...

Il observa Sherlock attraper un morceau de viande entre ses doigts et le tendre juste sous son museau, veillant à ce que l'ancien militaire ait juste à ouvrir la gueule pour manger.

Le docteur ne sut pas pourquoi mais, le geste empreint de confiance de Sherlock qui tenait sa main près de ses crocs tranchants et meurtriers le baignait d'une douce chaleur qui irradiait de sa truffe jusqu'à la pointe de sa queue. Décidément, il n'y avait que le logicien pour être aussi confiant et serein devant un énorme loup noir comme du charbon, aux crocs d'une dizaine de centimètres et aux yeux jaunes luisants ! Il était un véritable monstre qui hantait les légendes depuis la nuit des temps mais Sherlock n'avait jamais changé son comportement vis-à-vis de lui... si ce n'était qu'il était plus tactile lorsque la fourrure de John était proche de ses doigts...

John saisit la viande offerte avec précaution pour éviter d'entailler la main de son ami avec ses crocs. D'ordinaire il aurait refusé que Sherlock lui donne la becquée mais, dans son état, il ne pouvait pas se nourrir par lui-même et il n'était pas stupide au point de se laisser mourir de faim par fierté mal placée.

Il déglutit, sentant ses plaies tirailler sous le passage de la nourriture dans son œsophage. Sherlock lui tendit un autre morceau que John avala. En quelques minutes toute la viande fut dévorée. Le dernier morceau disparut entre les mâchoires de John avec un coup de langue rappeuse et humide sur la paume sensible de Sherlock qui frissonna devant cette façon animale de dire « merci ».

\- De rien, murmura-t-il.

Rassasié, le médecin sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes de sommeil : il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et son corps lui donnait l'ordre de se reposer. Sherlock sembla le comprendre et commença à se relever. John attrapa la main qui folâtrait devant son museau pour attraper le plat vide. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre sans la blesser mais le détective se figea. John sentit la brusque appréhension de Sherlock et l'odeur fétide de sa peur, aussi, il adoucit immédiatement sa prise et tira doucement. Il voulait juste que Sherlock reste avec lui...

\- Tu es sûr, John ? Tu ne préfères pas rester seul ?

Le loup secoua doucement la tête, tentant d'ignorer l'élancement douloureux que le mouvement engendra. Pour une raison inconnue, il ne voulait pas être seul. Sans un mot, Sherlock s'installa sur le lit, les jambes étendues sur le matelas, le dos calé contre la tête de lit. Il attira John contre lui et commença doucement à caresser la fourrure noire. Le loup s'endormit, bercé par le va-et-vient de la main de Sherlock qui auréolait son toucher d'une tendresse dont John supputa qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il pensa aussi au fait que jamais Sherlock se serait permis d'être aussi... affectueux s'il avait sa forme humaine... sa forme animal semblait avoir ouvert un barrage...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

La semaine qui suivit fut pour John une succession de phases de sommeil et de soirées devant la télé orchestrées par les caresses de plus en plus agréables de Sherlock sur sa nuque. Si, dans un premier temps les mains de son ami profondément enfouies dans sa fourrure l'avaient gêné car elles excitaient l'animal en lui, désormais, elles étaient appréciées. Ces caresses étaient un moyen pour Sherlock de témoigner un peu d'affection et John, habitué au comportement vexant et incisif de son ami, la recevait avec plaisir. Ses nuits et ses siestes étaient entrecoupées par les repas que Sherlock lui apportait avec une régularité aussi précise qu'un métronome.

Le repos, la nourriture abondante et les soins constants de Sherlock firent des merveilles : en fin de semaine, les plaies sur les flancs étaient pratiquement guéries et ne se résumaient plus qu'à de longues balafres rosées où la fourrure commençait à repousser. S'il avait été humain, les blessures auraient eu besoin de plus de temps mais, l'un des effets de la lycanthropie était la capacité à guérir un peu plus vite. En revanche, les plaies de la gorge étaient toujours fragiles et nécessitaient encore des soins, ce qui rendait sa transformation impossible pour l'instant...

Désormais, John pouvait vadrouiller dans l'appartement à sa guise, même s'il était prudent lorsqu'il sortait de la chambre de Sherlock (son ami ayant bizarrement insisté pour que John dorme avec lui le temps que ses blessures soient totalement guéries) car Mrs Hudson était rentrée de son séjour chez sa sœur et Sherlock lui avait dit que John était parti chez Harry pour deux semaines afin de tenter de recoller les morceaux de leur relation houleuse.

Cette piètre excuse avait malgré tout convaincu leur logeuse qui, depuis lors, n'avait plus posé de question.

Le calme régnait dans l'appartement : aucune enquête n'était venue pointer le bout de son nez, hormis les cas sans grande importance qui saturaient la boîte mail du détective et que Sherlock résolvait en une fraction de pensée, se contentant d'envoyer sa réponse dans un mail froid et concis avant de passer à « l'énigme » suivante et ainsi de suite durant plusieurs heures.

Pendant un temps, John avait craint que ce calme plat ait raison de Sherlock. Le médecin avait déjà été témoin des ravages que l'Ennui pouvait causer et il avait appréhendé une crise car, étant en pleine convalescence et sous forme de loup où il ne pouvait parler, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de maîtriser Sherlock,

Mais il n'y avait eu aucune crise...

Un matin, pendant que Sherlock prenait sa douche, John était tombé sur le portable allumé que son ami avait laissé sur la table basse du salon. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lire les messages que recevait Sherlock mais certains mots affichés sur l'écran lumineux attirèrent son attention et il lut malgré lui la conversation :

 _Aurai besoin de votre aide pour un meurtre en huis clôt. Pouvez-vous venir ? GL_

 _Navré mais suis sur une autre affaire. SH_

John relu deux fois la réponse de Sherlock des fois que ses yeux lui aient joué un tour mais non. Le médecin savait parfaitement que le logicien était en période creuse. En conclusion... son ami avait bel et bien refusé une enquête et c'était inexplicable. Cela ressemblait si peu au comportement du limier que, pendant un bref instant, le docteur se demanda si c'était bien _son_ Sherlock qui avait rédigé ce SMS...

John tourna la tête vers la salle de bain où le bruit de l'eau avait cessé. Le museau saturé par la fragrance du shampooing de Sherlock qui s'infiltrait par les interstices de la porte close, il s'installa dans le sofa, veillant à ne pas percer le cuir avec ses griffes et se figea :

Aucune affaire _depuis_ qu'il avait été blessé... Le détective avait donc refusé les enquêtes le temps que John guérisse.

Et puis les soins constants et zélés... l'attention sans failles que Sherlock lui portait... les gestes affectueux... ce besoin de dormir avec son bras enroulé autour de ses épaules, ses doigts jouant avec sa fourrure... la lueur étrange qui brillait dans son regard à chaque fois qu'il pensait que John ne le regardait pas...

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit sur un Sherlock enveloppé dans un large drap de bain, les cheveux humides et en bataille, quelques gouttes cristallines perlant sur la peau pâle de ses épaules nues. John l'observa se diriger vers sa chambre pour s'habiller non sans lui avoir demandé :

\- Tout va bien, John ?

Le docteur agita la queue pour dire « oui » et son ami hocha la tête.

Tandis que Sherlock s'habillait, John était à la fois troublé et profondément touché par le geste de Sherlock : cela prouvait _définitivement_ qu'il avait de l'importance pour le détective. Cela prouvait que Sherlock se souciait de lui. Cela prouvait aussi que le logicien était capable d'empathie voire de sentiments plus puissants et enfin... enfin... cela prouvait que les signes qu'il avait pris pour de l'attirance et qu'il avait immédiatement rejetés n'étaient peut-être pas inconcevables... ou alors cette attirance était uniquement due à sa forme animale... mais non... Sherlock avait manifesté de l'intérêt quand John avait sa forme humaine...

John soupira, ne sachant sur quel pied danser. Il lui faudrait être patient car seul le temps lui apporterait une réponse. Cependant, John n'avait que Sherlock dans sa vie. Lors de leur tout premier dîner chez Angelo, le logicien avait été très clair : il était _marié_ à son Travail et seules les enquêtes devaient avoir de l'importance pour lui. John avait violemment fait taire son loup qui avait voulu prendre Sherlock comme compagnon et depuis, il avait férocement muselé sa bête, réussissant à vivre avec le rejet du logicien sans trop de problèmes mais... depuis, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et Sherlock avait fait passer la santé de John _avant_ le Travail, ce qui voulait donc dire...

Le médecin posa sa tête sur ses pattes, le museau empli par l'odeur de son ami qui imprégnait tout l'appartement de son parfum qui signifiait pour lui « maison ». Il ne pouvait s'empêcher _d'espérer_.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Durant la semaine suivante, Sherlock avait attentivement suivi la guérison des flancs puis de la gorge de John et il avait été soulagé et satisfait des progrès de son ami. L'ancien militaire n'aurait aucune séquelle hormis des cicatrices qui s'estomperaient au fil du temps même si elles ne disparaîtraient jamais totalement.

Le limier avait refusé le Travail le temps que _son_ John soit remis de ses blessures car, après réflexion... cela lui semblait approprié...

En réalité, le logicien avait essayé de travailler lorsque John se reposait mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'avec un John mal en point, il n'était plus aussi performant : son esprit court-circuitait ses raisonnements avec des pensées parasites qui le ramenaient inévitablement à la forme noire massive du loup endormi près de lui.

Être incapable de travailler était inacceptable ! La frustration dominée par la crainte que son cerveau soit endommagé avait été immense, menaçant de l'engloutir dans un accès de colère ténébreuse.

Le détective avait arpenté furieusement son salon bordélique jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience que John était devenu une _part_ du Travail.

Sherlock était revenu dans sa chambre et, tout doucement, pour ne pas déranger le sommeil du loup, il avait enfoui sa main dans la fourrure de la nuque. Son esprit s'était immédiatement apaisé et ses pensées avaient retrouvé toute leur clarté éblouissante.

Ainsi, son brillant cerveau était intact. C'était tout simplement John qui lui permettait de travailler avec efficacité.

Fascinant.

Sherlock ne pouvait donc pas se déplacer puisque le médecin en était, pour l'instant, incapable mais, rien de l'empêchait de résoudre les affaires qui inondaient sa boîte mail. Certes, elles étaient banales et ennuyeuses mais, au moins, grâce à leur nombre exorbitant, elles le maintiendraient occupé le temps de la convalescence de John mais aussi le temps qu'une affaire intéressante pointe le bout de son nez. Cette immobilité forcée l'aurait horriblement frustré en temps normal mais, étrangement ce n'était pas le cas...

Silencieusement, il était parti chercher son ordinateur puis il était revenu s'installer sur le lit, la truffe de son ami frôlant sa cuisse.

Le médecin s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard au son des doigts martelant les touches du clavier.

Et quand Sherlock n'expédiait pas en quatrième vitesse les « enquêtes » de sa boîte mail, son esprit se tournait vers John. Son surprenant John. Son fascinant John qui dormait sur son lit ou regardait la télé dans le sofa, sa tête sur les cuisses du logicien qui caressait sans discontinuer sa fourrure dont les poils étaient lustrés par les va-et-vient incessants de ses longs doigts pâles.

Sherlock avait très vite remarqué à quel point John semblait se détendre lorsque ses mains jouaient avec son pelage. Parfois, un faible ronronnement faisait doucement vibrer ses flancs et le détective ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bêtement fier et heureux de procurer du plaisir et de la relaxation à son ami.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches que durant ces deux semaines...

Sherlock avait soigneusement analysé ses réactions envers John depuis qu'il était au courant de la capacité de métamorphose de son blogueur et même avant : son regard qui dérivait souvent vers son ami, qu'il soit sous forme humaine ou animale, ses troubles, ses frissons, son besoin de contact et tout simplement son besoin d'être près de John...

C'était de l'attirance.

Il en aurait été horrifié et dégoûté si elle avait été déclenchée par quelqu'un d'autre que John mais John était une part du Travail. John faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et même plus : il était _essentiel_. En réfléchissant, le limier se rendit compte qu'il y avait toujours eu un lien entre lui et John : dès le début, dès leur première rencontre. Ils étaient fait pour s'entendre. Chez Angelo, il avait repoussé John poliment mais fermement car, pour lui, l'amitié, et toutes les formes que l'amour pouvait prendre était synonyme de danger. Les émotions et la froide raison qu'il chérissait et qui faisaient tout le sel de son génie ne faisaient clairement pas bon ménage et, entre les émotions et la raison, le détective avait fait son choix et ce bien avant sa rencontre avec John. Mais, avec le temps, le médecin était parvenu à passer par dessus ses boucliers. L'ancien soldat avait pris de plus en plus de place dans la vie de Sherlock et leur amitié s'était développée naturellement jusqu'à évoluer en quelque chose de plus fort mais sans que Sherlock soit affaibli d'une quelconque manière. Avec John, Sherlock avait l'impression d'être entier et être entier c'était être plus fort. Avec John, Sherlock ne craignait pas que cette attirance enraye cette fabuleuse machine à penser qu'était son esprit.

Avec John, il ne craignait _rien_ et Sherlock souhaitait davantage que ce que sa relation lui apportait en ce moment.

Il avait également attentivement observé les réactions de John en sa présence et il avait clairement vu les mêmes envies et le même _espoir_...

* * *

 **La suite au prochain chapitre où John reprend sa forme humaine et où deux deux idiots devraient arrêter de se tourner autour... il serait temps me direz-vous mais bon il faut le temps que les choses s'installent... le fluff va arriver, il faut juste être patient ! :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà le chapitre 6 qui est également l'avant dernier chapitre ^^**

 **Au programme : du fluff, un câlin, du fluff et encore du fluff... bref, beaucoup de guimauve bien sucrée et collante ! Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'avez pas été prévenu !**

* * *

 **Plein de merci aux revieweuses fidèles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot sur le chapitre précédant à savoir : Elie Bluebell , odea nigthingale, Clélia Kerlais, Jehanne Aurelianis, hasegawa-chan; shinobu14, Barzac (guest), VSevenfold et, bien sûr, merci à toi, Nalou. :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Désormais, la gorge de John était guérie et le médecin pouvait enfin reprendre sa forme humaine. C'était un moment que Sherlock attendait impatiemment tout en le redoutant. Il aimait John sous sa forme de loup noir mais il avait hâte de retrouver son John avec ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds, son ténor doux et sa petite taille. Cependant, il craignait aussi que la transformation se passe mal. Être bloqué dans une forme animale aussi longtemps, surtout après d'importantes blessures ne risquait-il pas de compliquer le retour de John parmi les hommes ? Le médecin lui avait affirmé que non mais Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles en faisant les cents pas tandis que la porte de sa chambre était fermée avec John à l'intérieur.

Le docteur lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de public et Sherlock avait capitulé lorsqu'il avait senti les griffes acérées de John s'enfoncer dans ses hanches pour le repousser tandis qu'il retroussait une babine pour dévoiler ses crocs aiguisés. Il savait que John ne lui ferait aucun mal mais le message avait était parfaitement clair : _Dehors !_

Le silence était pesant et seul un grognement s'était fait entendre puis plus rien. La métamorphose était bien plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée mais la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un John enveloppé dans la robe de chambre bleue du détective dont les manches trop longues avaient été roulées tandis que les pans battaient comiquement ses chevilles.

Le logicien se précipita vers le docteur et le saisit par les épaules. Ses yeux sillonnèrent chaque parcelle du visage de John : ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses cernes légères, le grain de la peau sur ses joues, ses lèvres fines, la courbe de sa mâchoire. Ses pupilles descendirent sur la gorge où les bandages avaient disparu et il déglutit avec difficulté en voyant les cicatrices rondes qui s'étalaient de part et d'autres du cou de John. Sherlock tendit la main et effleura délicatement les marques rosâtres.

John avait de nouvelles cicatrices et c'était de sa faute...

Il sentit les mains de son ami s'enrouler autour des siennes et les serrer.

\- Eh, Sherlock, tout va bien.

Dieu que sa voix lui avait manqué ! Le cœur serré par un mélange violent de culpabilité et de soulagement, Sherlock attira John contre sa poitrine, enroulant ses longs bras autour du docteur qui se laissa faire sans protester. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans les mèches qui chatouillaient son menton et ne bougea plus. Il resserra sa prise sur John lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son ami s'enrouler autour de lui pour lui rendre son étreinte. Sherlock percevait un soulagement identique au sien dans la force des doigts de John qui se crispaient sur ses omoplates.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Avoir Sherlock dans ses bras n'était pas une activité que John avait l'habitude de pratiquer mais elle n'en était pas moins fort... agréable et il en avait _besoin_. Tous les deux. Cependant, si le contact avec Sherlock était devenu facile lorsqu'il était loup, la gêne des tout premiers instants reprit lentement ses droits. Surtout quand le loup en lui qui avait voulu pendant des années l'homme dans ses bras se réveillait et voulait le revendiquer, le marquer et le _faire sien maintenant_... le médecin l'ignora car il supputait que le câlin de Sherlock - car s'en était un - était plus dû au soulagement qu'autre _chose_. Aussi, John préféra y mettre un terme au bout de plusieurs longues minutes pendant lesquelles il laissa ses mains frotter le dos du limier.

Le temps des retrouvailles fini, il se dépêtra gentiment des longs membres de Sherlock qui se redressa et rouvrit des yeux où s'y lisait une vulnérabilité qui fit briller les iris pâles avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance. L'instant avait été fugace mais bien présent.

Il s'éloigna d'un demi pas de John avec un raclement de gorge.

\- Ahem...Tu... tu voudrais peut-être t'habiller. Vas-y, je vais faire le thé.

John resserra machinalement les pans de la robe de chambre trop grande autour de lui, quand bien même, celle-ci n'avait guère besoin d'ajustement.

\- Oui, tu as raison, marmonna-t-il en se faufilant sur le côté tandis que le logicien se dirigeait vers la bouilloire.

Quand John redescendit vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise à carreaux, l'appartement embaumait l'Earl Grey. Sherlock savait faire le thé mais cela surprenait toujours John qui, toutefois, se gardait bien de le dire pour ne pas froisser les plumes de la fierté de Sherlock. Le médecin sourit en voyant ce dernier installé dans le canapé, une tasse fumante dans chaque main. Il tourna la tête quand John s'assit dans le sofa et lui tendit sans un mot son mug.

\- Merci, dit tout de même John en enroulant ses doigts autour de l'anse avant de tremper les lèvres dans la boisson chaude.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et le silence finit par devenir pesant. John sentait que quelque chose tracassait Sherlock mais il ne savait pas quoi : le masque impassible de son ami ne laissait rien passer. Le docteur aurait peut-être plus d'information s'il était sous forme de loup - l'animal ayant des sens bien plus aiguisées que l'homme mais, après plusieurs semaines passées à marcher à quatre pattes ou couché sur un lit, l'idée de se transformer rendait John nauséeux. De plus, s'il y avait un problème, ce n'était pas le loup dénué du don de la parole qui pourrait arranger les choses.

Sirotant lentement son thé, John regardait son ami du coin de l'œil et il remarqua que Sherlock en faisait de même. Où plus exactement, sa pupille se focalisait sur les cicatrices de sa gorge avant de descendre pour fixer les flancs de John où la chemise masquait les zébrures laissées par les griffes du loup gris. Alors John comprit la raison du malaise de Sherlock. Il fini sa tasse d'une traite comme si le thé était une potion magique qui boostait le courage et dit :

\- Sherlock, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Le logicien se tourna vers lui avec une docilité inhabituelle. John lécha sa lèvre inférieure avant de se lancer :

\- Tu culpabilises et tu n'as pas à le faire. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est arrivé. c'est tout. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Il fallait arrêter ce loup, sinon il y aurait eu d'autres morts.

Sherlock détourna le regard et John sentit qu'il perdait son attention.

\- Sherlock, j'aimerai que tu me regarde quand je te parle.

\- Et pour me dire quoi John ? Que c'est normal si tu as failli mourir ? Que c'est ton rôle de protéger les gens au mépris de ta propre vie ? Parce que ce genre de discours, tu peux te le garder ! siffla Sherlock, hargneux.

John se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant le détective pour encadrer son visage de ses deux mains, le maintenant fermement en place lorsque Sherlock voulut détourner la tête.

\- C'est mon rôle Sherlock : je suis un soldat. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.

Sherlock pinça les lèvres, son regard fuyant celui de John qui raffermit sa prise.

\- C'est dans ma nature, Sherlock. J'ai toujours agit comme ça et je continuerai ainsi.

\- Oh John, tu ne comprends tellement rien ! ricana Sherlock de son ton le plus froid et méprisant.

La peur rendait Sherlock acerbe. John s'en était rendu compte durant leur aventure dans le Dartmoor pour traquer un chien géant et durant cette fameuse nuit où il avait retenu sa transformation et où Sherlock avait eu peur pour lui. La peur rendait beaucoup de gens agressifs et le logicien en faisait partie. Et si Sherlock était hargneux c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur pour John. Peur qu'un jour, il ne s'en sorte pas. De plus, Sherlock était clairement frustré, or, seules les émotions pouvait échapper à sa compréhension et, ce qui résistait à sa logique inflexible était considéré comme une faiblesse d'où les répliques blessantes qui se dressaient comme un bouclier d'épines.

Le docteur adoucit sa prise et sa main caressa la joue pâle de Sherlock qui tourna son regard vers lui. Les iris glacés brillaient d'un éclat dur qui ne parvenait pas à masquer la lueur tourmentée qui grandissait pendant que les secondes passaient. John avala sa salive, sentant son cœur accélérer les battements qui martelaient sa cage thoracique comme un tambour marquant une cadence endiablée. C'était la cadence de l'adrénaline. C'était la cadence qui annonçait un tournant majeur dans sa vie. John ne l'avait ressentie que trois fois dans son existence : la première fois lors de son arrivée sur le front afghan. La deuxième fois, lorsqu'il s'était fait tirer dessus et la troisième fois, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sherlock dans les labos de St-Bart. Désormais, il pouvait rajouter une quatrième fois. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sherlock qui le fixait attentivement, semblant attendre _quelque chose_.

John pris une profonde inspiration : c'était _le moment_.

\- Sherlock, crois-moi : je comprends et saches et notre nouvelle relation ne sera pas une faiblesse. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sherlock tentait de faire abstraction de son rythme cardiaque qui s'emballait, faisant douloureusement cogner son cœur contre ses côtes. Les mains et les paroles de John agirent comme une brise tiède apaisante qui chassa les miasmes de l'angoisse, de l'attente et de la culpabilité, laissant dans son sillage une paix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître. Sherlock leva inconsciemment une main pour enfouir ses doigts dans la chaleur des mèches blondes.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait toutes ces angoisses en lui. John venait de lui en faire prendre conscience et en même temps de les apaiser. Sherlock se sentait plus léger, comme s'il planait alors qu'il était clean depuis des années.

 _« C'est dans ma nature. »_

John ne lui en voulait pas. John ne lui en voudrait jamais.

 _« Notre nouvelle relation. »_

John savait. John n'était pas rebuté. John le voulait sinon il serait parti depuis belle lurette.

 _« Ne sera pas une faiblesse. »_

John ne sera pas plus vulnérable par sa faute et John lui affirmait qu'il en irait de même pour lui.

C'était tout ce dont Sherlock avait besoin.

Sa seconde main rejoignit la première tandis que celles du docteur descendaient pour encadrer son cou. Le logicien se rapprocha et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celles de John dans un baiser-plume timide avant de se reculer. Les mains de John l'en empêchèrent.

\- Ne t'arrêtes pas alors que tu viens à peine de commencer...

Le détective sentit le souffle tiède de l'ancien soldat balayer son visage dans une caresse aérienne tentatrice.

\- Tu es sûr ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, chuchota-t-il en réponse.

\- Absolument.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent une seconde fois. Les mains se mirent à danser sur la peau et les vêtements. Les lèvres se choyèrent tandis que le temps suspendait sa course.

Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il avait inconsciemment attendu ce moment depuis longtemps et John aussi.

Le logicien cala son docteur entre ses jambes, enroula ses bras autour du torse de John et le serra contre lui. Son corps épousa les formes de celui du médecin sans desceller leurs lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent.

Sa langue vint à la rencontre de sa jumelle et l'effleura timidement avant de se rétracter puis de revenir dans un jeu taquin et explorateur. John gémit, un son plus lupin qu'humain qui fit trembler le détective. Les doigts du médecin s'entortillèrent dans le tissu coûteux de la chemise de Sherlock dans une tentative pour se rapprocher davantage. Le logicien s'enhardit. Le baiser devint un peu plus fiévreux. Les langues ne se frôlaient plus : elles se caressaient et dansaient une valse langoureuse au rythme des doigts qui froissaient les vêtements et ébouriffaient les chevelures...

Le manque d'air fit s'achever le baiser. Les lèvres se séparèrent tandis que les souffles haletants soulevaient les poitrines pressées l'une contre l'autre.

Sherlock appuya son front contre celui de John, les pointes de leurs nez se frottant affectueusement. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la proximité de John qui le baignait de sa chaleur...

Au bout de quelques minutes, John remua pour trouver une position plus confortable que celle consistant à être accroupi devant Sherlock. Il voulut se relever mais le limier ne le laissa pas faire. Il resserra sa prise sur John, mettant une touche de possessivité dans son étreinte. John grogna :

\- Sherlock, je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes.

\- Et alors ? maugréa Sherlock, son front toujours appuyé contre celui de John.

Ce dernier attrapa les mains du détective et tenta de défaire leur emprise, en vain.

\- Et alors, c'est inconfortable et j'aimerais bien bouger. Je ne vais pas disparaître Sherlock, alors laisse-moi me relever.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se recula dans le sofa. Les genoux de John craquèrent lorsque l'ancien soldat se releva en massant ses cuisses puis, il poussa Sherlock à s'allonger sur le flanc, le dos contre le dossier. Ce dernier se laissa faire, perplexe mais un bref sourire ourla ses lèvres lorsque John vint se blottir contre lui, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de chaleur que le cuir du dossier du canapé réfractait comme un miroir.

 _Un câlin sur le canapé ? Pourquoi pas..._

Sherlock pencha la tête et enfouit son visage dans le cou du docteur, pressant la pointe de son nez contre l'une des cicatrices ovales qu'il frotta tendrement. Il sentit son souffle tiède faire frissonner John qui resserra ses bras autour de lui.

Le médecin pencha la tête et déposa un baiser dans les boucles brunes. En réponse, le logicien crocheta le col de la chemise à carreaux avec sa main gauche tandis que l'autre glissait doucement pour passer sous la tête de John puis remonter sur la tempe afin de s'enfouir dans les cheveux dorés. Sa main entama de lents et doux va-et-vient teintés de possessivité.

\- John.

Il chuchota le nom de son ami dans la chaleur de son cou et se serra davantage contre le corps compact et musclé.

Ensemble. Ils étaient ensemble.

Enfin.

* * *

 **Eh voilà ! Encore un dernier chapitre à venir et la fic s'achèvera sur une note, qui, j'espère vous plaira.**


	7. Epilogue

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre qui, à la base n'était pas prévu mais je trouvais que le chapitre précédant laissait un peu le lecteur (et l'auteur :p) sur sa faim donc, qu'a cela ne tienne, j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre qui se passe deux semaines après le chapitre précédant.**

 **Au menu : de l'action, un John prédateur, un Sherlock qui a des envies qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de ressentir... et du fluff.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **/!\ Attention, ce chapitre contient un lime /!\**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont fait l'honneur de me laisser une review à savoir : Elie Bluebell  , odea ningthingale, Amista (guest) Ellipsys, Jehanne Aurelianis, ****hasegawa-chwan** , **Clélia Kerlais,** **shinobu24,** **EmiliaMikaelova** , **et enfin, merci à toi, Nalou ^^ **

**Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

L'homme courrait.

Il courrait aussi vite que ses jambes et son cœur battant la chamade le lui permettaient. Ses poumons le brûlaient, sa respiration erratique lui écorchait les bronches mais il ne s'arrêtait pas car il était entièrement dominé par la peur et le besoin viscéral de courir. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard derrière lui, la sensation du souffle chaud de la bête sur sa nuque galvanisant son corps épuisé. Jamais il n'avait vu un monstre pareil : énorme, noir, des yeux luisant et des crocs énormes...

Cet homme n'était pas un saint. Il avait fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui et il avait adoré la sensation de puissance et de domination que cela lui avait procuré. Mais, maintenant, les rôles s'étaient inversés : il n'était plus le prédateur mais la proie.

Les murs défilaient dans un flou de gris et de noir tandis que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Le criminel se fichait de la direction où il allait : il empruntait les rues désertes au hasard, son esprit obnubilé par le besoin de fuir.

Il fallait fuir. Fuir à tout prix.

Soudain, il s'arrêta net, le sang rugissant sa peur dans ses tympans. A quelques mètres devant lui, la bête l'attendait ; sa fourrure se fondant dans l'obscurité, ses yeux, comme suspendus au milieu des ténèbres, réfractaient un éclat dominateur, intelligent. Dangereux. Elle ne semblait même pas épuisée par sa course...

Il esquissa un pas terrifié en arrière tandis que le loup retroussait les babines, dévoilant des canines ivoires et des gencives écarlates. Sa fourrure hérissée le faisait paraître plus massif qu'il ne l'était en réalité même s'il surpassait largement en taille n'importe quel foutu chien ou loup...

Ses jambes se mirent à flageoler, menaçant de céder sous le poids de la terreur qui le rendait fou tandis que le loup avançait lentement, ses griffes cliquetant sur l'asphalte, la démarche souple et puissante...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

John s'avança sous sa forme lupine, faisant dresser la fourrure de son collier et de son échine, grondant sauvagement pour garder le criminel sous l'emprise de la terreur le temps qu'arrive Sherlock qui, sur ses deux jambes courrait nettement moins vite que lui et qui, en conséquence, lui avait ordonné de rattraper leur homme.

D'habitude, John refusait qu'on lui donne des ordres mais, là, c'était un cas de force majeure. Il avait fallu près de deux semaines de meurtres et de travail acharné à Sherlock pour retrouver le type alors il n'était pas question de le laisser filer, surtout quand John avait la possibilité de le rattraper sans bavures.

L'odeur de la peur lui parvenait par vagues et John devait se contrôler pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'homme terrorisé.

Il était habitué à sa lycanthropie avec laquelle il vivait en harmonie mais il était toujours dérangé quand le loup en lui se délectait de la peur et considérait l'homme devant lui comme un potentiel casse-croûte ou un être inférieur sur lequel imposer sa dominance...

Le loup de John était une part de sa personnalité. Il n'était pas violent mais il restait un prédateur et la chasse et la peur de la proie l'excitaient...

Le criminel gémit et, dans un sursaut d'instinct de survie... ou de stupidité, il pivota sur ses talons pour s'enfuir.

John grogna et en deux bonds véloces, il fut sur lui. Plantant ses griffes dans son dos, il immobilisa le tueur en série qui poussa un hurlement. Cri étouffé par le grondement de mise en garde de John...

 _Bon sang, mais que fout Sherlock ?! Je vais pas attendre toute la nuit !_ Maugréa l'ancien soldat qui maintint fermement l'homme au sol, face contre terre, en appuyant ses pattes sur le dos tremblant, effleurant de ses canines la nuque où les cheveux étaient dressés par la terreur...

Les cornets duveteux de ses oreilles s'agitèrent tandis que les bruits de pas de Sherlock lui parvenaient enfin, le claquement des semelles devenant de plus en plus fort. Le médecin ne bougea pas, laissant Sherlock s'approcher, le souffle court. Il ne sursauta pas quand la main glacée s'enfonça avec possessivité dans sa fourrure.

\- Pas mal, John, haleta Sherlock.

Le docteur, en guise de réponse, frotta brièvement sa tête contre le flanc du logicien et se recula, laissant la place à son compagnon pour que ce dernier menotte leur homme.

Sans le regarder, Sherlock lui tendit le paquet de vêtement roulés en boule et la paire de chaussure qu'il portait sous le bras. John les attrapa délicatement dans sa gueule veillant à ne pas blesser la main pâle du limier avant de s'éloigner pour se transformer et s'habiller tandis que le détective appelait Lestrade pour procéder à l'arrestation.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Son portable collé à son oreille, un pied entre les omoplates du criminel prostré sur le ventre, les mains menottées dans son dos, Sherlock regardait la silhouette animale de John se réfugier dans un pan d'obscurité plus profonde pour reprendre forme humaine.

Tandis qu'il informait Lestrade de leur position, il s'efforça de détourner le regard du corps nu de John à peine visible dans l'ombre. Son propre corps réagit en conséquence et il se félicita d'avoir son grand manteau sur lui pour camoufler sa bouffée de désir. Depuis la fameuse scène sur le canapé qui avait débouché sur leur premier baiser, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'explorer plus en profondeur sa relation nouvellement établie avec son John. Bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui leur ait manqué, une affaire avait pointé le bout de son nez et elle avait dominé leur vie durant ces deux semaines. Sherlock avait beau aimé John – quand bien même il ne le lui avait jamais dit avec des mots – et il avait beau le désirer - chose nouvelle pour lui qui avait mérité son temps de réflexion - il n'était pas question que ses désirs passent avant une enquête. Il en avait toujours été ainsi et il en serait toujours ainsi. Il ne lui avait pas semblé que cela posait de problèmes à John même s'il avait plusieurs fois surpris une lueur de désir presque animal dans les yeux de ami dont les iris bleus s'étaient teintés d'une touche de doré.

Mais... maintenait que l'enquête était bouclée, il avait tout le temps d'explorer ce nouvel horizon qui s'était dévoilé depuis peu...

Il était en train de remettre son portable dans sa poche quand John revint, convenablement vêtu et chaussé, les cheveux en bataille. Sherlock s'efforça de garder un visage neutre alors qu'une partie de son anatomie qu'il avait toujours négligée s'éveillait et quémandait de l'attention mais le médecin ne fut pas dupe.

Sherlock frissonna sous le regard du docteur dont les pupilles déjà dilatées par la faible lumière dévoraient l'iris bleu où dansait un éclat doré, seul signe de la présence du loup de John qui se manifestait plus fréquemment depuis leur premier baiser mais qui n'altérait pas non plus la personnalité de son John.

Le détective passa une langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi primaire et animal que l'envie viscérale de s'unir à quelqu'un mais il n'en était pas effrayé non plus. Non, il avait hâte et la patience n'avait jamais été son fort.

Impatiemment ils attendirent l'arrivée de Lestrade sans dire un mot – ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre – tandis que le criminel s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale malgré ses mains liées qui lui tordaient les épaules et les bras, se demandant très certainement ce qu'était devenu le monstre qui avait manqué de le dévorer et d'où sortait ce petit homme blond qui fixait le grand brun sans une parole...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Tandis qu'ils montaient tout deux les escaliers étroits menant à leur appartement, John sentait le désir de Sherlock se faire plus fort et le loup en lui hurla son envie de le faire sien.

Ce qui allait arriver dans les minutes à venir.

Pendant longtemps il avait muselé les désirs de son loup car il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié avec le limier mais depuis qu'il était réellement en couple avec son colocataire, il avait terriblement envie de quelque chose de plus intense qu'un baiser et un câlin sur le canapé. Il avait attendu pendant deux semaines car il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et aussi parce qu'il savait pertinemment que Sherlock le repousserait, son esprit entièrement consacré à la traque du criminel. Ce comportement ne le dérangeait pas : il faisait partie de la personnalité haute en couleurs de son Sherlock et John n'aurait pas voulu que son ami change car c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit parce que, s'il savait que c'était réciproque, il était également conscient que ce genre de déclaration mettait Sherlock mal à l'aise. Et, de toute façon, John n'avait pas besoin de faire des déclarations, ses actes parlaient d'eux-mêmes... et allait parler d'eux-mêmes.

Le bruit du battant de leur porte d'entrée le tira de ses songeries. Il eut à peine le temps de rentrer dans leur salon qu'il sentit les mains se Sherlock le saisir par les épaules pour le plaquer contre le battant de la porte qui se referma dans un claquement sec sous leurs poids combinés.

Ses lèvres furent happées par celles, avides de son amant en devenir qui colla son corps contre le sien, épousant ses formes, ses mains palpant avidement sa peau sous ses vêtements.

Sentir le désir de Sherlock contre sa hanche et voir le lâcher prise que le logicien s'autorisait uniquement avec lui enflamma John. Son loup hurla son envie, son _besoin_ tandis qu'il retirait en quelques mouvements experts le manteau, l'écharpe puis la veste du détective qui gémissait dans sa bouche. Sherlock était d'une nature possessive et dominatrice et John le ressentait dans son empressement mais il n'allait pas se laisser dominer. Il prit peu à peu le contrôle du baiser, grisé par les soupirs de son amant qui se laissa faire, ses bras étroitement enroulés autour de John, ses mains ayant élu domicile dans la chaleur de ses mèches blondes et le creux de ses reins, ses doigts contre la peau brûlante sous le tissu de la chemise. Le médecin guida Sherlock jusqu'à sa chambre, batailla pour ouvrir la porte tandis que son désir et celui de son compagnon lui embrouillait les sens, rendant leurs corps incandescents, affolant le loup en lui. John sentit sa vision se modifier, la nyctalopie des yeux du loup ayant remplacé ses iris bleus humains, rendant son regard brûlant.

Il plaqua plus qu'il n'allongea Sherlock sur le matelas mais cela ne sembla pas déplaire le détective, bien au contraire : il s'empressa d'attirer John sur lui, tirant sur sa chemise pour la lui enlever, n'ayant visiblement que faire des prunelles animales luisantes qui le dévoraient du regard avec une lueur sauvage tourbillonnant dans les méandres ambrés des iris.

Cette ardeur fit sourire John...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le silence régnait dans la chambre. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sherlock dormait. John, savourait cet instant de plénitude car il savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps : dès que Sherlock ouvrirait un œil, il redeviendrait cette boule d'énergie nerveuse qui exploserait dans un tourbillon de paroles, de regard acérés et d'ondulations théâtrales des pans de son manteau si, toutefois une enquête venait.

Et si une enquête ne venait pas... eh bien... John saurait s'en accommoder et... peut-être même l'utiliser à son avantage...

Le corps rassasié, John passa une main dans les boucles ébouriffées de son amant allongé contre lui, ses longs membres enroulés autour de lui. Le médecin savourait le contact de la peau d'albâtre contre la sienne et le souffle lent et profond qui caressait sa poitrine nue. La tête de son amant pesait lourd sur son épaule mais, pour rien au monde, John ne l'aurait délogée. Bien au contraire : il pencha son visage et l'enfoui dans la chevelure noire. Ses bras resserrèrent leur prise autour du corps pâle. Sherlock grogna et, toujours endormi, resserra à son tour son étreinte, ses longs doigts posés sur les cicatrices du flanc balafré de John...

Étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, John inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et se décida à se laisser aller au sommeil. Il y aurait d'autres instants aussi tendres ou passionnés que celui-là, il en était persuadé... tout comme il était persuadé qu'il n'y aurait jamais qu'avec lui que Sherlock oserait se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment.

Le loup en lui poussa un soupir de contentement : il avait trouvé son compagnon.

* * *

 **The end !**

 **Cette fic n'est pas classée M donc pas de lemon, navrée pour la frustration mais bon... fermez les yeux et votre imagination ferra le reste ! x)**

 **J'espère tout de même que ce bonus, qui, à la base, n'était absolument pas prévu vous aura plu et surtout, j'espère, Nalou que ce chapitre qui clôt ton cadeau d'anniversaire t'aura fait plaisir !**

* * *

 **Et enfin, le petit mot de la fin : merci à tout ceux qui ont mis cette petite fic dans leurs favoris, l'ont mis en follow car ils étaient curieux de savoir la suite et enfin, tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review et, bien sûr un immense merci pour mes revieweuses qui ont consciencieusement laissé une review à chaque chapitre, faisant naître un sourire qui s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre quand je voyais les notifs dans ma boîte mail et quand je les lisais.**


End file.
